Nuestro Destino
by onlysayuri
Summary: Después de varios años, los personajes han crecido ahora son mayores de edad, tienen misiones mas peligrosa. La ultima guerra se acerca, nuevos personajes aparecen con historias confusas y entrelazadas. Solamente dos opciones…El bien y el mal.
1. Busqueda y encuentro

**1-Busqueda y Encuentro**

Estaba nevando; cada centímetro de tierra estaba lleno de nieve toda tenia un color monótono; blanco. En esta zona no era extraño que hubiera una tormenta de nieve; la nieve de este sitio llevaba ya años, nunca dejaba de nevar; aquí no había primavera, los habitantes fácilmente olvidaban lo que era ver una planta desenvainando una hermosa flor. Todo en este lugar era completamente normal, pero algo no cuadraba en el paisaje habitual, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Si lográbamos enfocar un poco mas el paisaje podíamos ver que había varias pisadas plasmadas en la joven nieve que recién había caído a el suelo; de igual manera había algunas manchas rojizas por el mismo camino que marcaban las pisadas, si aun nos fijábamos aun mas en las pisadas; había un par que era diferente se marcaba menos en la nieve lo que indicaba menos peso y distinto calzado a las otras pisadas, pero si seguíamos esas pisadas menos marcadas podríamos ver que había una ultima pisada donde se observaba que se dio un gran impulso semejante a dar un salto, ya que estas marcas estaban enterrados en la nieve pero después de esa pisada muy marcada había algo especial, después de ese gran salto esas mismas pisadas desaparecieron.

Se oyó un ruido poco estruendoso, alguien había pisado una rama y esta se había quebrado, si diriges la vista a donde el ruido se había escuchado veras a aun joven que no pasara de los 16 años de cabello negro azulado y ojos de un negro profundo con un extraño kimono con un obi negro en la cintura y un gran cordón morado atado; el joven estaba observando detenidamente las pisadas y se encontró con lo mismo que las pisadas desaparecían. En un brusco movimiento toma rápidamente su Katana y la lanza con toda su fuerza hacia un de sus lados; no se alcanzo a ver donde se clavo la filosa Katana; el joven camina con toda paciencia hacia el lugar donde fue lanzada la katana y se empiezan a ver las pisadas de un lobo y mientras el joven camina aun mas se alcanza a ver un lobo negro de increíble tamaño con unas hermosas alas manchadas de sangre recostado en el suelo; en una de sus patas se encontraba enterrada la katana de el joven la blanca nieve se estaba tiñendo de rojo. El lobo trato de moverse pero el dolor no se lo permitía, el joven se acerco hacia el lobo y bruscamente arranco la katana de la pata de el lobo haciendo que el lobo soltara un gran aullido; el joven dio unos pasos atrás con la katana en su mano esperando algo; el lobo comenzó a desmaterializarse dejando de tener una consistencia solida y empezó a tener una consistencia como liquida después de unos segundos volvió a tener una consistencia solida pero esta vez formo la de una chica de unos 14 años vestida con un largo kimono negro desarreglado; recargada en el crudo suelo con una de sus manos sangrando y mirando desafiante a el otro joven; la chica tenia el cabello de un color rojizo que recorría su cuerpo mezclándose con la sangre y unos ojos azules de el color de las profundidades; las miradas siguieron por un tiempo hasta que la chica desistió mirando su herida en su mano en la cual estaba notablemente la herida profunda que había dejado la katana y volvió a dirigir su mirada a el joven, el guardo su Katana y se acerco lentamente a ella mientras decía lentamente estas palabras…"Te encontré…Tamasashi" ella se levanto al ver que se acercaba y saco dos finas espadas de el moño de su kimono, preparándose para pelar.


	2. Cicatrices que nunca cerraran

**2-Cicatrizes que nunca cerraran**

La noche recién había caído, como todo era tranquila solo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas cayendo desde el imponente cielo, a la entrada de la pequeña aldea no podrías distinguir el sonido, pero si seguías el camino por esa aldea comenzaras a escuchar algo parecido a gritos, ¿Qué gritaban? Te preguntaras, aun a esta altura de la aldea no podrías distinguir que era lo que decían pero conforme te acercabas aun mas…Todo se volvía claro un olor metálico inundaba la aldea y los gritos tomaban forma…era una numeración ¿Qué contaran? Esa pregunta inundo tu cabeza, si afilabas aun mas la vista…¿Lo notaste?, había un pequeño camino de sangre mezclado con la lluvia podrías llegar a el lugar de donde venía esos gritos; al dar la primera entrada había una joven de cabellos hermosamente entretejidos de un color azul especial semejante a el del cielo y ojos un poco mas oscuros una belleza sin lugar a dudas, ella estaba recostada en una mesa con la espalda sangrando y marcas de ¿Latigazos?; Ahora si no miramos a la chica podíamos ver mas arriba a un hombre con un gran látigo y uno a su lado que era el que mantenía el conteo a su lado había otros dos hombres sentados en una tabla teniendo una conversación eran mas parecidos a unos susurros.

-¿Es que acaso no siente?, desde que ha empezado todo esto la chica no ha soltado ni una sola lagrima-pregunto uno de ellos mirando a la joven recostada en aquella mesa mientras se oía el sonido de el látigo

-¿Acaso cada vez que te duele algo lloras? Que te duela algo no significa que estés llorando y menos ¡Delante de los demás!...Si de algo estoy segura es que la joven Mikage esta sufriendo-dijo otro sin levantar la cabeza del suelo mirando como la sangre mezclada con la lluvia rozaba sus zapatos

-Tal vez tienes razón...ella aun es una niña-dijo el otro alzando la mirada hacia la joven de cabellos azules que estaba siendo azotada

-¿Qué si tengo razón?, Ella no tendrá la culpa de lo que paso con su clan, ¡no tiene porque llevar esta carga!, la carga que su clan no pudo aguantar…-contesto el hombre sacudiendo lentamente su zapato evitando que le entrar agua y sangre a esté

En ese instante se oyeron unos pasos golpear el suelo y se vio a un hombre entrar en aquel recinto, los dos hombres sentados rápidamente se pararon y lo saludaron;

-¡Amekage!-pronunciaron ambos hombres a el mismo tiempo saludando a tan esperada visita, el líder de la aldea

-Saaaa, Saaaa-murmuro el gran Amekage sin darle importancia y continuo su camino hacia la mesa donde seguía siendo azotada la peli azulada.

-60! 61! 62! 63! 64!-gritaba el hombre mientras los latigazos seguían sonando como un eco en las cabezas de los presentes y de esa manera siguió pasando el tiempo ya era mas de media noche y el eco seguía

-110!111!112!113!-seguía gritando el hombre ya con un aspecto cansado y todos los presentes seguían ahí simplemente parados con sus paraguas como si observaran una obra de teatro; la joven seguía ahí recostada sin ninguna expresión de dolor, el estruendoso ruido de la lluvia seguía sin parar como los latigazos…el Amekage seguía mirando con odio a la joven, por atrás de el se acercaba lentamente uno de los hombres que yacía sentado en las maderas;

-Amekage…-dijo mirando a la joven que estaba siendo azotada sin piedad alguna

-¿Si?-dijo el Amekage sin quitar su falsa sonrisa

-¿Cuántos latigazos faltan?, la Mikage podría morir si seguimos con esto-dijo el hombre

-¿Cuántos Mikages fueron asesinados?-pregunto el Amekage

-174 señores-respondió firmemente el hombre

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, aun queda mucho hasta que amanezca-dijo el Amekage afilando aun mas su sonrisa, el Amekage dio una seña para que siguieran los latigazos y se fue retirando lentamente con su sonrisa mas afilada que nunca y tarareando esta frase;

"Tantos latigazos... ¡Como fallecidos!"-una y otra vez la repetía alegremente


	3. Crepúsculo de una captura

**3- Crepúsculo de una captura **

Estaba claramente anocheciendo, no había ruido alguno en toda la zona, estaba ubicada justamente a las afueras de Konoha, junto a un gran templo a algún celebre dios estaba la mansión parada firmemente sobre la tierra, con grandes murallas de piedra y una grande placa que tenia el nombre de esa opulenta familia "Hashimoto" decía en kanjis Japoneses, era una gran familia una de las mas ricas de todo Konoha y si nos seguías adentrándote pasando la puerta estaba un gran camino de piedras con flores de colores variados y algunos perros guardianes rondando la aclamada mansión, cuando pasabas la puerta principal estaban los pisos que crujían a cada pisada, era de una decoración elegante y conservadora finamente hermosa en la primera estancia había unas grandes escaleras que daban a el segundo piso de aquella construcción, después de subir las escaleras estaba ya todos los recintos con papel de arroz, eran los dormitorios, si seguíamos caminando pronto había una puerta, al abrirla estaba una joven de cabellos morados hermosamente recargados en el marco de una ventana mientras veía como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre su ventana y mientras tocaba la ventana como si fuera capaz de tocar las gotas atreves de el vidrio. Después la chica movió su brazo ligeramente tocando su cabello y moviéndolo haciendo que formaran un circulo en el aire…después movió sus manos a su estomago dejando ver un al parecer tatuaje con dos alas de dragón a los lados de su ombligo y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, recordando tal vez algo doloroso, después agarro el marco de la ventana como aferrándose a el, ella tal vez necesitaba un abrazo y aquel marco de madera era lo mas cercano que tenia, pronto se sobresalto al oír la madera crujir ya que no había nadie en la casa, sus padres estaban fuera en alguna fiesta, y ella estaba sola en toda la casa, no había nadie pero aun así se oía que la madera crujía uniformemente al par de las pisadas de alguna persona, ella rápidamente agarro un kunai que estaba en el buró de su cama, y lo empuño temerosamente dando pisadas cuidadosas para no hacer ruido y caminando agachada para que su figura no se reflejara en las paredes de papel de arroz, la odisea continuo por varios minutos, mientras la peli-morada caminaba sigilosamente o lo mas sigilosamente que podía sin tener ningún entrenamiento ninja, los pasos seguían y ahora ella se empezaba a dar cuenta que no era una sola persona si no mas, no sabia con exactitud el numero de personas que se avecinaban, pero ella seguía caminando con extremo cuidado asomándose frente a todas las paredes y viendo si no estaban en ese cuarto sus perseguidores o al menos ella creían que esas eran sus intenciones, unos pasillos mas lejos se encontraban sus perseguidores, eran dos hombres que no se veían muy claramente por las sombras, pero uno tenia un peinado muy peculiar y tenia el cabello rubio y sus ojos zafiros brillaban en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que el hombre de al lado tenia una mascara con una espiral naranja, y ambos caminaban serenamente por los pasillos de la mansión, al parecer eran ninjas de aquella temida organización, todo esto lo pudimos deducir por sus capas negras con esas nubes rojas tan peculiares. Por fin la chica se asomo por la puerta correcta y vio por primera vez a sus captores sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver como los dos hombres caminaban por los pasillos, ella sabia perfectamente quienes eran y que era lo que ellos querían, dio unos pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo lentamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero piso una tabla que estaba resbalosa y cayo hacia atrás pegándose fuertemente en la espalda, el ruido hizo que los dos hombres dejaran su andar pacifico y se movieran rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía el gran ruido, y se encontraron con la chica de cabellos morados esparisidos por todo el suelo y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y espalda, el hombre de la mascara dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver a la joven tirada en el suelo sobándose la cabeza mientras que el rubio solo sonrió débilmente…

-¿Mew Hashimoto?, un-dijo el hombre de ojos zafiro mirando a la chica tirada en el suelo

-S-Si-respondió la chica lentamente, sabia que no debía de haber contestado pero fue una inercia el contestarle a aquel hombre, mientras que el ninja de la mascara naranja y cabellos negros se arrodillo a el lado de la peli-morada y le sobo lentamente la cabeza mientras le daba un golpe en la parte de atrás de el cuello, la nuca y ella caía lentamente en sus brazos


	4. Varios destinos entrelazados por la mism

**4-Varios destinos entrelazados por la misma causa**

El escenario esta vez era oscuro, las paredes de roca con velas alumbrando aquellos túneles, cerca de los campos de arroz, definitivamente eso estaba bajo tierra, ya que no había ni un rayo de luz en el recinto; Sí eran los túneles de la aldea de el sonido, el ruido era ensordecedor era un ruido que podría poner de nervios a cualquiera, era el ruido de el metal chocando, era el de dos espadas chocando, se oía el ruido a manera de eco en todos los túneles, pero igual se alcanzaba a oír la risa de una voz claramente femenina. Si nos guiamos por el sonido que despedían los metales chocando, podíamos llegar a un escenario terrible, todos los pasillos estaban manchados de sangre, y había un ambiente extrañamente helado, a varios grados bajo cero, mientras seguíamos caminando por los pasillos la sangre aumentaba y tenias que caminar entre los cuerpos de las personas descuartizados por la mitad, y extrañamente congelados y varias serpientes caminaban por los pasillos, y había varios hoyos en la pared con un rastro de un Chidori, mientras seguíamos caminando todo lo anterior iba aumentando, cuerpos de ninjas de el sonido descuartizados por todos los pasillos y el ruido de las espadas seguía sonando cada vez mas fuerte, mientras que la risa aun seguía y se oía ocasionalmente el sonido de cuerpos calendo a el suelo. Después de unos minutos mas de caminar por los pasillos se logra divisar aquel escenario, estaba una chica de un largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules con la parte lateral de la cara manchada de sangre, de ella provenía aquella risa femenina, la chica estaba recargada en uno de los muros de el túnel con dos finas espadas en ambas manos mirando el combate que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, era el chico de cabellos negro-azulados, y de ojos de un rojo amenazante, frente a el estaba un hombre de aspecto cansado y piel extremadamente blanca, y largos cabellos negros, ambos hombres con una espada en mano, mientras la pelirroja se dedicaba a matar a los ninjas que corrían a auxiliar a su maestro, Orochimaru-sama.

-¿Ves?, te dije que te ibas a divertir-dijo el chico de ojos rojos mientras movía ligeramente su katana, haciendo que de esta se escurrieran varias gotas de sangre

-Uchiha…la batalla ya duro mucho, entre mas pronto nos larguemos mejor-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante mientras partía un ninja a la mitad con ni siquiera moverse, mas que moviendo su brazo ligeramente

-Ya lo se-dijo el trepando por una de las paredes y agarrándose de el techo de la pared para lanzar un potente ataque con su katana

-mm...Apúrate y mátalo de un puta vez ¿Entendiste?-dijo la pelirroja lanzando su espada fuertemente en el suelo y recargándose en ella

-Tamasashi… ¿No entiendes que quien esta a el mando soy yo…?-dijo el Uchiha volviendo a su posición anterior en frente a el otro hombre

-La verdad no-dijo la pelirroja riéndose mientras rápidamente movió su mano como danzando en el aire haciendo que una espada de hielo atravesara a el ninja que se acercaba

-Te demostrare por que el que manda aquí soy yo-dijo el peli-azulado mientras juntaba chakra en su espada haciendo un ruido realmente molesto y agudo, a lo cual la pelirroja rápidamente tapo sus oídos mientras sonreía malvadamente, el otro hombre ya cansado solamente sentía venir el ataque de el joven y trataba de moverse pero tenia heridas ya bastante graves, y sentía ambos brazos dormidos al parecer por un ataque de hielo proveniente de la pelirroja, el chico de ojos sangre volvió a saltar por una de las paredes y lanzando su espada en contra de el suelo atravesando todo el suelo, la pelirroja rápidamente salto hacia atrás al ver lo que el Uchiha planeaba. Pronto todo fue cubierto por una gran luz deslumbrante y pronto todo estallo y seguido de eso un gran silencio que no fue interrumpido con nada, mas que el gran grito de una chica, después de que la luz fue volviendo a la normalidad, estaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos con una mirada horrorizada estaba ahora manchada de sangre de Orochimaru, Sasuke camino hacia la peli-negra y la tomo fuertemente por el brazo

-ah…Eres tú…Hiseru vendrás conmigo-dijo el pelirrojo quitando su espada de el pecho de Orochimaru, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida aun agarrando a Hiseru y atrás de ellos los siguió la pelirroja jugando con ambas espadas.


	5. Los años nunca perdonan

"_Los destinos de las personas vienen y van, y cambian sin dar ningún aviso, el destino nunca le debe cuentas a nadie, ni pide permiso a las personas para cambiarla drásticamente. Los capítulos anteriores fueron guías cruciales en la vida de los personajes, definieron su personalidad, su futuro, absolutamente todo. Después de estos sucesos ya han pasado dos años, en los que pudo haber pasado varias cosas, ahora solo nos queda abrir el capitulo de un nuevo día."_

**Capitulo 1: Los Años Nunca Perdonan…**

Era una mañana normal, igual que las demás, ningún ruido se hacia sonar por los pasillos, mas que el de la propia lluvia. La estancia era un lugar lúgubre con apenas dos ventanas en todo el cuarto, tenia una aura deprimente, la habitación estaba vacía solo se encontraba lo indispensable; había una cama en el medio de la habitación con un baúl a los pies, era un baúl con aspecto de antigüedad y cierto polvo descansando sobre esté, al lado de la cama había muebles de cabecera con una vela con rastro de haber sido apagada recientemente, y extraña espada recargada en la pared, era una espada bastante original, tenia un mango redondo del que pendía un collar que tenia una espiral de colores rojo, café y azul, después de el mango seguía una pequeña recta la cual se dividía en dos y se volvía a unir mas adelante formando un pequeño circulo en la parte de la división, en esté había una pequeña bola de algún mineral, era azul turquesa y proporcionaba un ligero destello, mas arriba de aquel circulo seguía la línea recta con algunos Kanjis grabados en la espada que decían "Dragón Azul", tenia rastro de haber sido protagonista de innumerables batallas, la espada de un verdadero ninja se podría decir, ahora al levantar la vista estaba un hombre de unos 23 años de cabellos totalmente negros que le llegaban a la altura de la barbilla, y ojos de el color de la sangre, vestía una capa totalmente negra, abierta hasta la altura media de el pecho, mostrando una playera de malla debajo de la capa y unos pantalones negros, estaba sentado sobre la cama sin ningún movimiento observando la ventana, observando como las gotas caían interminablemente, era algo realmente fastidioso, era apenas de madrugada y ya llovía fuertemente, las finas hojas de los arboles se tambaleaban como en una hermosa danza, el ambiente estaba frio no se podía esperar nada mas…llevaban ya largos días con el mismo clima, el hombre seguía mirando la ventana fijamente, pero lentamente bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente su mano dejando ver una pequeña campana que estaba sobre su mano, tenia ya un aspecto viejo y olvidado, era una simple campana de la que se sostenía un pequeño hilo.

Todo el ambiente era tranquilo, era una pequeña cabaña rodeada de nieve, estaba el mismo hombre pero al parecer tenia mucha menos edad tendría 14 o 15 años. Vestía el uniforme de los ANBU, y estaba sentado en uno de los tablones de aquella añeja cabaña con la misma espada recargada a su lado, se oía el toser de algún niño adentro de la cabaña, y aquel chico tenia la mirada fija en la nieve viendo con tranquilidad en sus ojos. Pronto por el horizonte se asomo una chica que no pasaba de los 8 años de cabellos de cafes como la misma tierra y unos hermosos ojos azules, vestida con un Kimono algo viejo, venia corriendo con una alegría inmensa y algo en sus pequeñas manos, la niña comenzó a agitar sus brazos saludando a el chico que seguía sentado en las maderas, el chico le respondió con una sonrisa, y la niña se seguía acercando corriendo y riendo, y corrió a los brazos de el chico

-¡Nii-sama!-saludo la niña alegremente

-Tsubame-respondió el con una sonrisa-¿Qué traes en las manos?-pregunto a el ver que la chica las mantenía cerradas

-mmm...es una sorpresa para ti-dijo mientras le sonreía alegremente y le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a el chico

-Oh... ¿En serio?-pregunto el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Si claro!...-dijo ella con la misma grande sonrisa mientras se acomodaba detrás de el chico-Ahora Nii-sama cierra los ojos para que te de tu regalo-continuo, el chico le obedeció y cerro ligeramente sus ojos y extendió sus manos, y pronto la niña deposito en las manos la misma pequeña campana que ahora cargaba

El hombre de cabellos negros cerró rápidamente el puño y lo apretó fuertemente

-No pude protegerte...pero te prometo Tsubame que no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano- se dijo a si mismo mientras ataba la pequeña campana a el nudo de la espada…Cuando un ruido lo hizo voltear dramáticamente hacia la puerta, la perilla de la puerta giraba lentamente, pero en ese instante el hombre ya se había relajado, y volvía a mirar hacia la ventana

-¿Heike?-una voz masculina retumbo por todo el recinto, era la de un hombre de piel pálida azulada, de ojos con un amarillo afilado, cabello azul y una gran espada en sus hombros, el hombre camino hacia los adentros de el cuarto observándolo fijamente a la espada que estaba junto a el pelinegro

-mmm…jejejeje…hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí-continuo el hombre colocándose frente a Heike el hombre de cabellos negros antes mencionado

-Si ya paso mucho tiempo, Kisame-sensei-dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana, con un aire de antaño, y recuerdos

-No creo que hayas venido a desayunar con nosotros-dijo riéndose sarcásticamente-¿A que has venido?-finalizo Kisame

-vaya… ¿Directo?, eh-pronuncio el hombre colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza-pues he venido a rendirle mi informe a Pein, como el me lo ordeno-contesto Heike en un tono relajado

-Pues has venido justo el día de asignar misión-dijo Kisame observando aun mas detenidamente la espada-¿Aun la recuerdas?-pregunto en un tono tranquilo, tratando de no sonar demasiado directo, Heike solo hizo una mueca de que no hablaría el tema y ambos se miraron por unos segundos y caminaron hacia la salida de el cuarto hacia aquella junta de los Akatsukis, ambos caminaron por los pasillos hablando de temas sin importancia, después de el inadecuado comentario de Kisame, al llegar ya están la mayoría de los Akatsukis, quienes observaron detenidamente la entrada. algunos saludaron con una mueca mientras otros desviaron completamente la mirada, que se podría esperar de unos hombres despiadados como ellos, claro siempre habían excepciones. Kisame y Heike tomaron asiento, y pasaron unos minutos más en completo silencio

-Oh, ¿A que puta hora piensan llegar esos imbéciles?-gritaba rabioso el peli plateado, que sostenía un rosario con un circulo y un triangulo en sus manos, vestía la capa de los Akatsukis abierta hasta la altura de el pecho mostrando su desarrollado torso

-Al menos no tardan horas realizando un estúpido ritual, de una religión inexistente-respondió una sombra que estaba en una de las esquinas de el salón

-¿Qué quieres decir con un estúpido ritual y una religión inexistente?-grito con un aire de rabia aun mayor y una voz claramente perturbada

-¿Acaso alguien digo, Un estúpido ritual de Jashin que hace Hidan?, yo no dije nombres, no me puedes culpar de nada-respondió de nuevo la sombra con una voz arrogante y victoriosa

-¡Kakuzu!, Vas a empezar a respetar a Jashin-sama o si no-pero en eso fue callado

-Caballeros, Caballeros ¿Cada vez que nos reunimos es necesario que se peleen por lo mismo?, Son miembros de esta temible organización y por ese motivo deben de comportarse como tales, Además deben de recordar cuales son nuestros objetivos-justo cuando el líder, Pein iba a seguir hablando fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estruendosamente, en la puerta estaba recargado el rubio de ojos azules, y estaban entrando el ninja de la mascara naranja y una chica de largos cabellos morados, y ojos de un tono de azul hermoso, estaba vestida con la misma capa de Akatsuki solo que estaba cortada de las mangas y tenia unos listones rojos agarrando las mangas, mantenía una sonrisa firme y confiada frente a los demás miembros, el rubio cerro de nuevo la puerta y los tres tomaron asientos preparándose para dar explicación de su retraso

-Lamento la demora-dijo en voz baja, el rubio de ojos celestes, el artista de Akatsuki; Deidara

-¡Sir Líder!-grito el enmascarado-Le aseguro que no fue culpa de Tobi ni de Mew, lo que paso es que había muchos ninjas ¡Por todos lados! Y tardamos un tiempo en deshacernos de ellos para llegar aquí y cuando ya nos dirigíamos hacia aquí, Deidara-senpai andaba muy distraído y se fue hacia uno de los pueblos de cerca y se quedo ahí un tiempo, hasta que Mew-chan lo encontró sentado en unas escaleras y mirando hacia una mansión feudal y lo trajo de regreso-explico el ninja de cabello negro, de aires misteriosos; Tobi.

-¡Tobi! Grito fuertemente el ojiceleste-¡Te dije que no mencionaras eso!-¡¡Te voy a matar, unh!!-Deidara estaba apunto de atacar a Tobi y Tobi ya estaba levantándose de el asiento para empezar a correr y la ninja de cabellos morados estaba tratando de hacer que no se pelearan haciendo señas, pero fue inútil-cuando de nuevo el líder lo interrumpió-¡Deidara!, ¿Podrían dejar sus peleas infantiles para otro rato?, esto es algo serio-ordeno el Líder mirando a ambos ninjas que se miraban desafiantes, Heike quien estaba sentado al lado de Kisame sonrió arrogantemente.

-Deidara, no hay por que enojarse con el pobre chico, el solo nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos-dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos lentamente, para después volverlos a abrir. Continuo-y eso es que no solo te ves como una chica si no que también actúas y quizás piensas como una chica ¡¡Jajaja!!-comenzó a reírse el chico y a coro comenzaron a reírse todos los demás

-Ya veras imbécil-grito Deidara aun más rabioso

-¡Heike!, ¡Deidara!-grito una voz femenina proveniente de la mano derecha de el líder, la chica de cabellos azules y una pequeña flor de papel en su cabello; Konan.

-Bien…Ahora que estamos todos reunidos les puedo hablar de los hechos que han sucedido y las acciones que tomaremos-Explico Pein-Como ya en estos años ya hemos capturado a la mayoría de los Bijuus, y según me informa Heike las aldeas comienzan a hacer movimientos bruscos contra de nosotros. Konoha comienza a guardar recelosamente el Kyuubi, por lo que presentimos que la guerra final, y la captura de el Kyuubi se acerca a paso agigantados, Ahora Heike te diré tu próxima misión. Continuo.- necesito que espíes a una escuela de ninjas en el país de la nieve, he recibido información sospechosa acerca de ellos-Termino el líder haciendo un gesto.

-Tamasashi...¡Un clan muy importante y sobre todo fuerte!...-prosiguio Pein sin quitar la mirada de Heike-Un clan exterminado hace muchos años por los Mikages ¿No es asi Yami?, Su poder es infinito y su habilidad para manejar a los bijuus es indispensable, en este tiempo he encontrado a la segunda Tamasashi sobreviviente de aquella matanza es la pieza final para completar el jaque mate-siguio esxplicando con una sonrisa triunfante y confiada-Sayuri Tamasashi nuestro objetivo en general, si alguno de ustedes se cruza con ella la reconocerán al instante. Ahora Kisame y Itachi vigilaran Konoha, Deidara, Tobi y Mew quiero que vigilen los alrededores y Sunakagare, Hidan y Kakuzu quiero que ustedes sigan el rastro de Sasuke Uchiha y su grupo, Yami quiero que vigiles a la base de los ninjas de elite-Pein estaba preparado para continuar cuando fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, era una chica de cabellos morados y puntas blanquizcas, con un mechón tapándole un ojo, y ojos esmeralda, vestía la capa de Akatsuki y estaba recargada en la pared junto a Uchiha Itachi

-¡Si claro!, Con mucho gusto Líder, ¡Ah! Y de paso me mandas a alguien que me atienda mientras estoy ahí ¿No?, ¿Por qué no me mandas compañía?, digo Kisame puede vigilar solo Konoha y Itachi-san puede venir a acompañarme-comento ella entre risas y voz pedante, algunos Akatsukis comenzaron a reírse abiertamente por el comentario de la chica

-¡Yami!-grito Pein-Nadie es irremplazable…¿Lo entiendes?-dijo molesto mientras se disponía a seguir explicando los objetivos-Ahora cada uno tiene su misión, pero si alguien encuentra a la chica no dude en pelear en contra de ella y llevarla a el cuartel, pero de la misión me encargare yo personalmente, ahora si nadie tiene nada mas que decir se pueden retirar a cumplir mis ordenes- y Así como Pein lo había ordenado los Akatsukis comenzaron a retirarse de la sala hablando entre si.

**--o--**

Ya había pasado la mañana, el sol ya se posaba en el horizonte, dando una luz constante y cálida, las personas se pasaban por la villa, de el humo con olor a Ramen llenaba los callejones, estaba totalmente soleado había unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, y en el camino hacia la oficina de el Hokage estaba el ya famoso equipo 7, Sakura vestía como de costumbre y caminaba pacíficamente mientras la ligera brisa movía sus cortos cabellos. Al lado de el cerezo de Konoha caminaba Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que se había ganado un lugar en aquella villa, el cabello ahora lo traía un poco mas largo, pero peinado de la misma manera, traía el mismo traje negro con naranja, Naruto tenia una cara de que algo le molestaba, a su lado estaba Sai igual que siempre con su falsa sonrisa en sus labios, no había cambiado mucho en todos estos años y al final estaba el ultimo miembro Hatake Kakashi lucia exactamente igual que hace años, no parecía haber cambiado en ningún aspecto, todos los miembros estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos, al parecer tenían por muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, estaban caminando hacia la oficina de la Hokage, se les había avisado ayer que tendrían una misión al parecer de importancia, no sabían mas detalles de los mencionados, siguieron su camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage, caminando pausadamente y a veces dedicándose miradas entre ellos, Al parecer Naruto no había dormido muy bien y tal vez ninguno de ellos lo había hecho, cada vez las cosas se ponían peor en la villa, las misiones aumentaban. Todo iba de mal en peor, pero que mas daba debían de luchar por su villa ya que ellos habían prometido ser leales a su villa en todo momento.

-mmm… ¿Naruto?-pronuncio Sakura tratando de romper aquel ambiente pesado que rodeaba a el equipo

-¿Mande, Sakura-chan?-respondió Naruto tratando de parecer no afectado por el ambiente

-¿Cómo has estado estos días?, digo ya hace tiempo que yo no te veía, has estado en muchas misiones ¿Verdad?-dijo la peli rosada esbozando una sonrisa cordial

-jejeje, Pues si algo-dijo Naruto sonriendo y sobándose un poco la cabeza, tratando de olvidar todos los problemas que cruzaban su mente

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Sakura un poco mas alegre. Continuo-¿Sabes de que viene la misión, le pedí informes a Tsunade-sama pero no quiso decirme nada acerca de esto-pronuncio Sakura mientras demostraba una sonrisa algo confundida

-mmm, la verdad no le puse mucha intención, pero me dijo que nos diría cuando estuviéramos todos juntos-dijo Kakashi sin poner mucha atención

-jejeje entonces debe de ser una misión importante, mejor por que ya me había cansado de misiones sin importancia-dijo Naruto sonriendo vagamente dando una mirada atrás hacia el pueblo de Konoha.

-¡Bueno!, Aquí estamos-dijo la peli rosada sonriendo ampliamente parándose junto a la puerta de la Hokage, Sakura toco lentamente la puerta y después de que se escucho un "pasa" por parte de Shizue, los cuatro entraron en el despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade-sama ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la silla volteada hacia la ventana y a su lado estaba Shizue con unos libros en sus manos y aquella expresión de cordialidad, los años le habían sentado bastante bien después de todo el tiempo.

-Tsunade-sama-pronuncio Naruto levemente, y la silla lentamente se dio la vuelta revelando a la misma Tsunade de siempre, nada había cambiado con ella.

-Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi… ¡Tengo una misión importante!-exclamo la Hokage frunciendo el seño, como siempre lo hace y mirando fijamente hacia los antes mencionados

-Tsunade-sama ¿De que se trata?-pregunto la kunochi algo preocupada por la actitud de la Hokage, mientras está puso las manos sobre la mesa y recargo su cara en ellas sin quitar de vista a los ninjas.

-en la frontera que tenemos con la aldea de la lluvia ha habido bastantes problemas, ya que ahí se encuentra una de las zonas mas peligrosas de toda la región, si algún señor feudal necesita que alguien haga un asesinato de su rival, podría acudir a aquella zona-explico la Hokage cerrando sus ojos lentamente, los ninjas que estaban en frente de ellos abrieron los ojos esperando aun mas explicación, acerca de ese asunto

-¿Asesinos?-pregunto Naruto, ya que hace tiempo que no oía hablar de ese tipo de asuntos, Tsunade movió la cabeza afirmando

-Los ninjas renegados necesitan algo de que sobrevivir, claro que los mejores ninjas son bastante bien pagados, pueden ser mejor pagados que cualquier otra profesión, son una verdadera perdida-suspiro Tsunade denotando cansancio

-Verdadera escoria, no puedo dejar que los ninjas usen sus habilidades para lastimar a la gente-confeso Naruto apretando fuertemente los puños

-Pues mas te vale contener esos pensamientos cuando estemos ahí-dijo sonriendo Sai

-Si, Sai tiene razón no podemos hacer nada Naruto, no podemos pelear contra aquellos criminales-explico Tsunade mientras trataba de calmarse un poco, algo la tenia alterada y se notaba

-¿Tsunade-sama?-dijo Sakura mirando al suelo y haciendo círculos con uno de sus pies. Continuo-Si no podremos hacer nada encontrar de ellos, ¿a que es a lo que vamos?-pregunto

-Hace unos días, unos de nuestros ninjas reporto la presencia de un Akatsuki en esa zona, y conforme fuimos investigando acerca de las apariciones resientes de los Akatsukis encontramos que…-Todos la miraban expectantes al ver la conclusión que Tsunade había encontrado respecto a las apariciones y ella finalmente continuo-La guarida de Akatsuki podría estar cerca de esa zona, ya que es un lugar en la que pocos ninjas se atreven a entrar, ya que es un lugar peligroso-termino Tsunade con cierto aire de intriga y dejando a los presentes sorprendidos por las conclusiones que ella había tomado.

-Es el lugar perfecto para un escondite, aparte de que están en una zona perfecta para moverse hacia todas las naciones, creo que si la información es correcta los encontraremos-afirmo Sakura alegremente esperando terminar por fin con la guerra que ya hace muchos años debió de haber terminado

-Además-pronuncio Tsunade-Hace unos pocos días vieron a Uchiha Sasuke en esa zona-explico dando un énfasis aun mas fuerte a esa ultima frase, los ojos de Sakura y Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente, después de casi 7 años de no haber podido recuperar a su mejor amigo, por fin vuelve a saber algo de el y ahora que el tiene la oportunidad de volver a buscar a su amigo esta ves no pensaba perderla, el hizo una promesa que aunque le cueste la vida la cumplirá, 7 años habían sido demasiado el había perdido una parte muy importante para el y el estar incompleto durante tanto tiempo no había sido nada agradable, y Sakura por fin recuperaría a su amigo que perdió hace tanto tiempo, la persona por la que ella daría la vida, Para Sai no significaba una gran cosa realmente no .

-Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar-dijo Naruto cerrando los puños.-mañana por la mañana partiremos hacia esa zona-ordeno Naruto lleno de rabia

-Espera-dijo Tsunade mientras quitaba las manos de la mesa, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara-Mañana por la mañana habrán unos ninjas de la lluvia esperando su llegada para guiarlos hacia esa zona.

-Bien-dijo Sakura saliendo de la estancia mientras los demás lo seguían

**--o--**

Estaba ubicado en el país de el arroz, donde dando honor a su nombre había grandes lagos bajos donde se cultivaba aquel alimento, el sol estaba en su mayor momento, alumbraba todo, pero en ese pasaje no había ni un rayo de luz, todo estaba absolutamente oscuro solo unas pequeñas velas iluminaban el recinto, parecía tener rastro de varias cuevas unidas entre si y la cueva estaba adornada elegantemente, un candil con velas colgaba de el techo y parecía ser una sala estaba llena de sillones de color vino y el piso era de madera oscura, en ella estaban una mujer que no parecería mayor de 27 años con una pequeña de aproximadamente unos 10 años, la mujer tenia un largo cabello negro que se esparcía como seda en su espalda, y un flequillo que denotaba sus ojos azules, vestía un hermoso Kimono totalmente negro sin ningún bordado, a su lado la chica vestía un Kimono morado con bordados negros, era extremadamente blanca y tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules, era muy bella para su edad, la mujer estaba sentada en un sillón con la niña en sus piernas, la niña tenia un aire melancólico y de tristeza mientras que la madre no tenia expresión alguna, ambas permanecían inmóviles, hasta que la mas grande tomo una caja de madera de una mesa que estaba al lado de el sillón una pequeño, y la abrió dulcemente dejando ver unas pequeñas barras de chocolate la niña sonrió ligeramente y tomo una agradeciéndole, mientras que la mujer tomo uno y se lo metió suavemente a sus labios de colores rosados, y volvió a depositar la caja de madera en la mesa.

-¿Madre?-pregunto la pequeña niña mientras mordía suavemente el chocolate

-¿Qué pasa, Akemi?-respondió la madre dulcemente mientras miraba con ternura a su pequeña hija

-¿él se merecía morir?-volvió a cuestionar mientras limpiaba con la manga de el kimono los residuos de chocolate en sus pálidos labios

-No, Akemi…nunca pienses eso, aquellas personas que lo asesinaron no tenían ninguna razón por la cual hacerlo, aparte que el no quería morir, el quería estar ahora junto a ti, por eso hemos de vengar su muerte-la mujer sonrió amablemente mientras sacaba una piedra de su kimono, aquella piedra era un diamante rojo y brillaba con una intensidad cegante, y tenia un nombre grabado en el, que apenas se alcanzaba a denotar con el brillo tan sorprendente, aquellos Kanjis indicaban "Sayuri", la mujer sonrió y volvió a guardar el diamante en su Kimono

-¿Acaso ya la mataste madre?-pregunto la niña, hablando de la muerte como si se tratara de algo normal

-No, aun no...Pero ya esta muy débil, la próxima vez que la encuentre te aseguro que ahí acabara la primera parte de nuestra venganza mi pequeña Akemi-dijo de nuevo dulcemente

-¿y el otro?-pregunto mirando curiosamente a su madre, mientras se levantaba de las piernas de su madre y comenzaba a caminar por toda la cueva

-Aun no he podido hacer nada, siempre esta rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo-dijo sonriendo la mujer

-¿Madre?-volvió a preguntar la chiquilla mientras jugaba con las mangas de su kimono haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara fijamente

-mmm?-musito la mayor

-Yo quiero vengar a mi padre-afirmo la chica soltando sus mangas y mirando seriamente a su madre, la madre sonrió como si la niña hubiera dicho sus primeras palabras, y asintió con la cabeza

Era tarde por los pasillos de la aldea de el sonido, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y piel blanca corría por los pasillos, no tendría mas de 8 años pronto escucho algunos ruidos, y una voz femenina que ella nunca había escuchado en aquella aldea, la otra voz era muy conocida era de el famoso Uchiha, el menor el ultimo sobreviviente, Uchiha Sasuke, ambos discutían algo parecía que planeaban un asesinato, pronto una puerta resonó alguien había abierto una puerta o salido de alguna habitación y las voces se callaron

-¿Sasuke-kun?-pregunto una voz que la niña reconocía era la voz de su padre

-Un gusto el conocerte, lastima que sea yo la ultima personas que vas a conocer, no creo que me merezco ese honor…Orochimaru-saludo la voz femenina

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Sasuke-kun que planeas?-pregunto de nuevo la voz de su padre

-Tu muerte-respondió el Uchiha con voz firme y amenazadora

**--o--**

Ya estaba anocheciendo serian las 8 de la noche, hacia bastante viento y frio y como era algo común en aquella zona estaba lloviendo, llovía todo el tiempo, era un clima triste no verías niños jugando en las calles, ni personas paseando alegremente en sus calles. Esa villa era triste tenia un aire de melancolía y memorias pasadas no había mucha gente afuera en las calles y menos a esta hora. La aldea de la lluvia era un lugar peligroso o eso es lo que se creía. En uno de los edificios de una de las calles principales, había una luz donde indicaba que ahí vivía alguien, al contrario de su aspecto de varios años de edad y una condición muy peligrosa. La luz que estaba prendida estaba en uno de los últimos pisos, el lugar del que provenía la luz era un pequeño departamento de aspecto hogareño, había una pequeña sala con un gran sillón blanco con una mesa al centro y varias fotos familiares. Había varias habitaciones de ese mismo estilo hogareño y había un pequeño pasillo que daba hacia el exterior del edificio que era como un pequeño balcón, donde las gotas caían recosijandose en los charcos que ya se habían formado en el pequeño. En el pasillo había una chica de cabellos de el color de una laguna o de el musgo y unos ojos de una fresca cascada tenia los cabellos cortos hasta la altura de los hombros y esté se mecía levemente en el viento. La chica no parecía tener mas de 18 años y estaba sentada aerodinámicamente cruzando sus piernas y estirando sus brazos en contra de su pared, estaba mirando hacia la lluvia que caía lentamente ella tenia una expresión de sonrisa en su cara, pero sus labios temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus ojos de color de una fresca agua contenían lagrimas, era como contener un gran rio con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa.

Era una pequeña casa que se encontraba en ruinas, el ruido que provocaba la lluvia al caer en los pobres techos de lamina era ensordecedor, en unos tablones de madera que estaban cubierto con el mismo techo de lamina estaba la misma chica pero esta no pasaría de los 12 años, estaba recargada en la pared con una expresión dolorosa, vestía un uniforme de alguna escuela ninja, tenia toda la cara llena de raspones y manchada de sangre, tenia bastantes cortes de espada y sus manos estaban vendadas, las vendas estaban ya prácticamente teñidas de rojo y podría escurrir sangre, pero la chica estaba tranquila tratando de controlar el dolor que ella sentía, resonó que una de las puertas de madera se había abierto y salió un hombre de unos 40 años vestido con un viejo Kimono, el hombre se dirigió hacia ella y la miro con desprecio y repugnancia paso junto a ella y la agarro de uno de sus brazos que estaba vendado, provocando un grito ahogado por el dolor que el provoco al ejercer presión es su brazo lastimado el hombre no la soltó y la apretó aun mas hasta que la chica callo su grito y dejo de aumentar la presión pero aun no la soltaba

-No vales nada-dijo el hombre seriamente mientras escupía enfrente de la joven chica y ella solo cerro los ojos-¡Eres una basura!, ¡Ve cuantas heridas tienes!, ¡Nunca podrás ser el hijo que yo esperaba, eres una puta mujer y por tu culpa tu madre esta muerta!-grito el hombre fuertemente y con rabia en su voz mientras aventaba a la chica hacia afuera de los tablones formando un charco de sangre, tierra y lluvia

-Padre-pronuncio la chica mientras se trataba de levantar de aquel charco

Después de tan dolorosos recuerdos, aquel rio de enorme tamaño de agua salada ya había roto aquella sonrisa, y las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus rodillas, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería expresar todo el dolor que ella sentía. Pero un sonido hizo que sus lagrimas pararan y su dulce sonrisa volviera a salir, alguien tocaba la puerta la chica se paro lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrando el balcón y abrió la puerta lentamente era un ANBU

-Mizuiro-chan, el Amekage te busca-dijo el Anbu desapareciendo rápidamente, Mizuiro solo limpio el rastro de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas y tomo una sombrilla para taparse de la lluvia y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Amekage.

Aun seguía lloviendo en la aldea de la lluvia, pero ahora llovía con menos fuerza solo caían las gotas como un roció que acariciaba suavemente la tierra, ya había pasado una hora desde que Mizuiro había salido de aquel edificio, y ahora en la plataforma mas alta de toda la aldea de la lluvia, que era aquella renombrada estatua a Salamandra Hanzō, aquel hombre que le dio el nombre a los sannins de Konoha, actualmente asesinado por aquel líder de la organización de nubes rojas, en aquella estatua estaba una hermosa chica de belleza indescriptible, disfrutando de cómo la lluvia acariciaba su piel y como sus cabellos danzaban armoniosamente con el viento, la chica tenia unos ojos azules profundos, un cabello de un largo hermoso y textura como seda, era de un color ligeramente mas oscuro que el de sus ojos, sus facciones tenían una simetría cerca de la perfección, pero su cara no denotaba emoción alguna, era como otra bella estatua, vestía solamente un pantalón de tonalidades rojas, ya mojado por la lluvia y unas vendas que se enredaban en su pechos, cubriéndolos totalmente, ella tenia la mirada alzada viendo hacia aquella hermosa luna que esta noche alumbraba, ella miraba la luna como si no hubiera ninguna otra cosa por la cual preocuparse, solo se mantenía inmóvil, pronto a su mente llegaron algunos recuerdos haciendo que cerrara sus ojos lentamente recordando…

era una hermosa casa, bastante hermosa y acogedora; Era una tarde calurosa, pero a la vez fresca, en los jardines había distintas pozas que rebozaban de belleza y vida, con las plantas acuáticas, había varios cerezos que estaban floreciendo lo que indicaba que era primavera, los muros de el jardín eran de piedra, y en la parte de arriba tenían una hermosa teja de color verde oscuro en los pasillos exteriores de la casa que daban hacia aquel hermoso jardín, estaba sentado un hombre de unos 30 años, de un cabello azulado cuya altura era hasta la barbilla, y sus ojos eran de el mismo color que su cabello, tenia una expresión relajada, en una de sus manos sostenía un pequeño rollo de papel, un pergamino con aquellos márgenes tan hermosos que los pergaminos mas finos contenían vestía aquel uniforme que todos los senseis ocupaban, , y en su otro brazo dormitaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios aquella chica era la peli-azulada que recordaba todo esto, ahora era ella pequeña de unos 8 años, con su mismo hermoso cabello azul y sus ojos delicadamente cerrados, vestía una camisa que le quedaba notablemente grande, pero para aquellos días de calor era perfecta, tenia el símbolo de el clan Mikage con tres extremos de el color mas puro el blanco, éstos eran puntiagudos que era fácilmente relacionado con aquello de la una sangre muy pura un color deslumbrante y puro, como su poder; el color interno de el triangulo que formaban sus extremos era morado un color de desconfianza y partes desconocidas, de esa forma era el símbolo que la camiseta tenia atrás. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y miro con curiosidad el pergamino que el hombre sostenía en sus brazos, el hombre se dio cuenta de que la niña había abierto los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa la niña miro a el hombre

-Mi hija mas pequeña…de hermosura sublime, de la cual toda tu vida gozaras, mi bella hija…nunca dejes que te acaricien los labios Shiori-ordeno el padre en una voz sabia y calmada

-Pero…Padre no entiendo-explico la niña mirando inocente a su padre, su padre le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y tomo el pergamino y lo estiro completamente para leer su contenido

-Los Mikages, los salvadores que el mundo esperaba, un clan tan poderoso. El pelear contra un Mikage es enfrentarte a un enorme poder. Nadie tendría oportunidad alguna sin saber nada de ellos, pero...-el hombre comenzaba a leer en voz alta el contenido de el pergamino pero la niña de cabellos azules comenzó a cerrar sus ojos quedándose dormida

La peli azulada recordaba aquellos sucesos cuando un ruido interrumpió el momento, ella volteo inmediatamente hacia el lugar del cual venia el ruido, era aquella chica de cabellos verdosos y ojos de el mismo color mirándola alegremente con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, la peli azulada solo se volteo ignorando por completo a la chica que acababa de aparecer junto a ella, Mizuiro la chica de cabellos verdosos avanzo y se sentó junto a Shiori y la miro dulcemente

-Shiori…no estés tanto tiempo en la lluvia y si quieres te traigo algo con que te tapes…mira aquí mismo traigo una sombrilla…Si no te enfermaras-dijo dulcemente la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa a Shiori, y Shiori respondió ignorándola por completo

-¡Oye Shiori!... ¡Que mañana en la mañana tenemos que vernos con unos ninjas de Konoha!..En el templo-dijo alegremente Mizuiro sin quitar su gran sonrisa, Shiori no se inmuto a contestarle seguía mirando la luna

-¿Shiori me escuchaste?-volvió a decir Mizuiro sonriendo y mirando curiosamente a Shiori

-¡Vamos!..¿Que a ti no te emociona?... ¡Una misión!-dijo ella parándose rápidamente y moviendo los brazos sintiendo la lluvia

-¿Por qué no te largas?, tengo suficiente con tener que verte mañana todo el día…-respondió finalmente Shiori secamente y sin quitar la vista de la hermosa luna

-…Shiori… ¡Bueno que nos vemos mañana temprano!-dijo ella despidiéndose ondeando la mano alegremente

**--o--**

La oscuridad inundaba aquel camino, que solo era iluminado por pequeños faroles puestos a los lados de el camino, había rastros de lluvia por todo el camino y algunas antorchas estaban apagadas, por que al parecer en el pasado había caído una fuerte lluvia. El camino llevaba a una grande mansión, al parecer era la mansión de un Daimyo (La escala más alta de un samurái), la mansión era inmensa y la rodeaba una gran muralla. Dentro tenia otro camino que guiaba a las distintas construcciones, rodeado de hermosos jardines Japoneses, y posas con lirios de todos colores, y peces dorados, todo tenia un matiz rojizo por las lámparas que lo adornaban, la mansión se componía de distintos edificios, unidos por estrechos corredores de piso de madera y techo de teja verde oscura, en uno de los edificios había una recamara con una luz prendida, dentro de la habitación había una larga cama con un dolo de tela arriba de está, había varios muebles de colores oscuros, y un largo sillón en uno de los costados de la habitación, sentada dentro de uno de los escalones de la habitación estaba una chica de largos cabellos negros esparcidos uniformemente en el suelo, como hilos de seda cayendo en la madera, tenia un fleco bastante hermoso que recaía en su ojo derecho, tapándolo completamente, tenia unos ojos azabache, vestía una blusa verde de un color algo muerto, como olivo, y vestía unos pantalones cortos negros, y unas sandalias de el mismo color, estaba sentada sin moverse y sostenía en sus manos el collar que estaba en su cuello, era un anillo de compromiso, ella cerro los ojos lentamente recordando algo que paso hace ya muchos años, pero su mente permaneció tranquila y cerrada, le costaba mucho aquella situación que había marcado determinadamente su vida, pero después de tantos años…Como todo aprender a lidiar con el mas duro de los pasados, aceptarlo y no sentir nada al recordarlo, un corazón helado es el que aquella chica poseía…

Era un ambiente de sangre y desesperación, los gritos invadían el ambiente y el llorar de una niña retumbaba en las paredes y sonaba a modo de eco, no había ningún otro ruido en toda la zona, los estandartes de el clan Uchiha estaban manchados de sangre y con hoyos de kunai, todo estaba vacio no había rastro de vida y los cuerpos reacian ya sin vida en el suelo, y de donde provenía el llanto era uno de los callejones, un hombre de apariencia recia y calmada no parecía molestarse al caminar entre cadáveres, ni el olor metálico, siguió caminando un poco mas buscando el callejón del que provenía el llanto, al llegar había un contenedor de armas o algo así no se alcanzaba a distinguir, el hombre movió aquel contenedor dejando a el descubierto una especie de hoyo en el suelo, donde estaba la una niña de cabellos azabaches, recogidos en una gran coleta los ojos negros, la niña tenia una expresión de pánico, no sabia exactamente que hacer, aquel hombre había descubierto su escondite, miles de preguntas y recuerdos recorrían su mente, atormentándola y haciendo que lagrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos, el hombre tomo una expresión de ternura y ofreció su mano a la pequeña niña para levantarse, la niña temerosa pero esperanzada por la llegada de aquel individuo tomo su mano, pero pronto otras imágenes recorrieron su mente, estaba ella abrazada por su madre en uno de los rincones de la habitación , mientras un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color sangre daba el golpe de gracia a un hombre mucho mayor, la madre se movió frenéticamente y soltó a su hija

-¡Sagari!, ¡corre! ¡Corre!-gritaba desesperada la mujer, mientras la niña salía corriendo de la habitación con los ojos llorosos

Sus ojos se abrieron con un destello especial, un destello de odio, venganza, muerte y dolor

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo la chica levantándose bruscamente de el suelo y caminando rápidamente hacia un mueble del que abrió un compartimiento y saco una hermosa espada, la tomo con ambos brazos y abrió una de las puertas de papel de arroz, camino a un paso rápido, ella ¡quería sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente!, ¡no podría estar recordando eso!, ella no tenia sentimientos no podía sentirlo de nuevo, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las construcciones mas alejadas, estaba construida encima de un lago, tenia un largo puente de madera de bambú alumbrada con las mismas hermosas velas, llego y se arrodillo enfrente de la a la puerta de aquella construcción y hablo lentamente

-¿Sayuri?-pregunto ella esperando una respuesta, ya que todas las luces de la construcción estaban prendidas, no hubo respuestas pero ella conocía perfectamente bien lo que significaba aquel silencio y deslizo lentamente la puerta de madera, y dentro era una habitación increíblemente hermosa, la parte de debajo de la pared era de madera de bambú, y lo demás era un hermoso tapiz de colores negros y azules tenia varios espejos en toda la habitación y un ramo de flores en la mesa que estaba en la estancia, después había un camino de piedra hacia lo que parecía ser un baño, había una cama matrimonial en el centro de la habitación, la cama era hermosa con un velo de varias capas de tela , de distinto grosor y textura, había varios cuadros de paisajes y varios muebles en madera de bambú totalmente negra, tenia paisajes grabados en la madera y un gran tapete al centro de la estancia, todo combinaba en una perfecta armonía, y todo era extremadamente lujoso.

-La favorita de el Daimyo-se dijo a si misma la chica de cabello azabache mientras se reía un poco en sus adentros, al parecer la otra chica no estaba, todo estaba completamente vacio pero pronto una voz suave y tranquila irrumpió el silencio

-Es muy tarde… ¿te habías dado cuenta?-dijo la voz mientras se oía sus pasos pausados en la habitación de al lado

-Lo sé pero necesito hablar contigo-explico la peli negra mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la estancia y tomaba su espada y comenzaba a jugar con ella

-¿Hablar?, ¿De que?-siguió preguntando aquella voz mientras caminaba haciendo que se reflejara su figura en uno de los espejos de la recamara, era una mujer hermosa cuya belleza podría tomar por sorpresa a cualquier hombre, tenia un largo cabello de el color de la sangre fresca recogido a en un hermoso peinado con varios broches por todo el cabello dejando dos mechones de cabello sueltos al frente de su cara y un fleco que llegaba a la altura de sus ojos, resaltando aquellos extraños ojos de varias tonalidades y ondas dentro de ellos, una piel bastante blanca, y unas facciones bastante finas y una boca de un tamaño perfecto y color carmesí, tenia en el cuello un collar del que pendía una espiral de tres colores y con un diamante dentro, la mujer vestía con un hermoso Kimono de colores aquamarinos con un hermoso bordado en oro, tenia un gran moño de un azul un poco mas oscuro y orillas de oro, con mangas bastante largas que al final tenían un ribete color blanco y estaba calzada con unos zapatos de madera que hacían la ilusión a sancos eran aquellos utilizados en las Okiyas, la joven no pasaría de los 17 años era bastante joven y tenia una expresión de calma y semblanza, la chica que descansaba en el sillón no tomo importancia a el reflejo de la joven en todos los espejos y cerro los ojos lentamente

-Hablar contigo acerca de la misión pasada, estuviste a punto de arruinarla y he notado que te apresuras demasiado en la batalla, podrías hacer que nuestra próxima misión fallara si sigues con ese comportamiento, aparte que si usas tan exuberantes kimonos no podremos pasar desapercibidas en ningún lado, y a la ahora de correr o pelear no son de gran ayuda-reprocho aun con los ojos cerrados la chica sentada en el sillón y no soltando su espada de las manos

-¿Qué es tan difícil confiar en alguien?-pregunto la pelirroja sonriendo arrogantemente tomando una de las flores de la estancia y oliendo su perfume detenidamente

-¿De que hablas?-dijo la chica estando en la misma posición

-No sueltas la espada y has venido hasta mi cuarto con la espada, significa que tienes miedo de que te ataque por la espalda en cualquier momento, y sigues sin soltarla y aunque quieras parecer que estas relajada no lo estas, de hecho estas bastante nerviosa por el hecho de estar en lo que podríamos llamar mi territorio-dijo afilando su sonrisa mirando acusadoramente hacia la pelinegra

-Vaya, no sabia que pudieras leer la mente, ¿Vamos que otra cosa puedes hacer?-dijo entre carcajadas la pelinegra

-Debes de quitarte de tus miedos-afirmo mientras metía la mano en uno de los cajones de los muebles labrados, pronto la chica que estaba recostada en el sillón abrió un ojo tratando de que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta, pero lo hizo

-¿ves?, ahora tu mente piensa que he metido la mano en esté cajón para sacar una arma para asesinarte, ¿Es que tu mente nunca descansa?-dijo la pelirroja sacando de el cajón una pequeña caja con un candado en la cerradura

-mmm…-esta vez la pelinegra no pudo responder nada ya que la pelirroja había acertado-¡Espera!, estábamos hablando de tus deficiencias…no de mi grado de confianza-termino mirándola fijamente

-¡oh!, parece que tienes razón…Ahora si te molestan mis modos de hacer las cosas pues creo que puedes irte buscando una nueva compañera, por que como sabes no soy una persona muy tolerante y ahora creo que si se trata de mis deficiencias, creo que no puedo dejar que cuide mi espalda alguien que no confié en mi, ya que si no confías en mi estarás mirando hacia el otro lado observando si yo hago o no hago bien mi trabajo…-comento la pelirroja acercándose hacia el sillón mientras aun sostenía esa caja en sus manos

-No se nada de ti…no puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco-afirmo la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos observando a la pelirroja que se acercaba hacia ella

-¿Acaso el conocer mi pasado te asegura que no te daré una puñalada por la espalda?-pregunto Sayuri deteniéndose y mirándose en uno de los espejos sin soltar aquella pequeña caja

-No, la verdad…no pero ¿No dicen que el pasado es la forma mas rápida de saber como eres?, digo si tuviste una buena infancia con tus padres y una familia estable, creo que te deben de haber inculcado buenos valores, y saber hacer por la buena las cosas…Cosa que si alguna de nosotras dos la hubiera tenido no estaríamos aquí paradas hablando de Asesina a Asesina-explico cerrando de nuevo los ojos y dejando de mover la espada y recargándola al costado de el sillón, mientras la pelirroja se seguía observando en el espejo

-Creo que en ese punto tendrás toda la razón-dijo la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de no ver mas su reflejo en todos los espejos, sentía un vacio como si aquella persona que se reflejaba en los espejos no fuera realmente ella

-Ahora que si viviste todo el tiempo sola, sin nadie creo que no serás una persona muy abierta, si viviste con bandidos obviamente no serás una persona de mucho confiar, si tuviste hermanos no se tal vez podrías ser mas comprensiva o madura depende de la edad de el hermano-dijo la chica acostada en el sillón mirando hacia el techo de la habitación pensando detenidamente en lo que ella había dicho, la pelirroja se quedo en silencio por unos momentos entonces hablo

-Pero te puedo decir muchas cosas de mi pasado, ¿Cómo sabrías si miento?-pregunto dando la espalda a el espejo y mirando de frente a la peli negra

-No lo se, no hay una manera fácil de darte cuenta-explico la de ojos azabaches, Sagari aun mirando a el techo

-¿Sayuri?, dime algo-pregunto Sagari levantándose ligeramente de el sillón para alcanzar a ver a la pelirroja de nombre Sayuri.

-¿Mande?-pregunto ella cordialmente mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia la mesa con las flores y ponía suavemente la caja en la mesa y con sus manos comenzaba a dibujar lentamente en ella con su dedo

-Tú, eres de algún clan, ¿Qué es ese collar que cargas todo el tiempo?, aquella espiral recuerdo haberla visto alguna vez…. ¿Tienes una línea de sangre?-pregunto curiosamente Sagari mirando a Sayuri

-Vaya, ¿Estas siendo curiosa?, o ¿Planeas entablar una platica?-pregunto Sayuri mientras comenzaba a soltar un por uno los broches que sostenían elegantemente su cabello

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así?, o ¿Acaso evitas mi pregunta?-dijo Sagari tratando de responder de la misma forma

-¡Ah!, te has dado cuenta-dijo Sayuri sonriendo mientras quitaba el ultimo broche que sostenía su cabello y los depositaba en la mesa, mientras su rojo y largo cabello caía sobre su espalda, Sagari no respondió nada solo la miro fijamente

-Bueno…Tenia una línea de sangre-dijo Sayuri cerrando los ojos con firmeza y quedándose inmóvil

-¿Tenias?-pregunto Sagari mirando a la pelirroja curiosa por el asunto que la otra acaba de haber mencionado

-Sí, pero eso no tiene caso-dijo la ojiazulada abriendo los ojos, mientras Sagari la veía realmente Sayuri se empeñaba en que nadie supiera mas de lo que debía acerca de ella, Sagari no conocía el motivo pero realmente quería saber acerca de su compañera

-Ahora lo recuerdo-afirmo Sagari levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación y Sayuri volteo a verla

-¿Recordar?-pregunto como si no conociera el significado de la palabra, Sagari se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja

-Sayuri, Sayuri Tamasashi ese es tu nombre completo…Tamasashi es un clan que fue exterminado por los Mikages… ¿Ese es tu pasado?-pregunto Sayuri dándose media vuelta y mirando a Sayuri esperando su respuesta, Sayuri solamente sonrió ligeramente y cerro los ojos y explico

-Pues la verdad yo no me acuerdo de muchas cosas acerca de mi infancia, creo que no se hay una parte de mi infancia de la que no recuerdo nada, absolutamente nada…Pero creo que has adivinado la parte mas importante-dijo mientras tomaba la caja nuevamente en sus manos y se sentaba en el sillón y la pelinegra quien la miraba con curiosidad, la pelinegra afirmo con la cabeza y se incorporo a la ojiazulada, quien coloco la caja en su regazo, y ambas manos las movió hacia el moño de el Kimono y saco una pequeña llave la cual tomo y deslizo hacia la pequeña caja y coloco la llave en el candado y la giro delicadamente y después el candado cayo en el regazo de la chica y ella abrió lentamente la caja dejando ver una bandana de una villa cuyo símbolo era igual al collar que ella portaba.


	6. Propósitos

**_El segundo capitulo y quería decir lo siguiente:_**

**_Los personajes ni la serie de Naruto me pertenecen. Si no los Akatsukis ya hubieran ganado._**

**_Todos los personajes propios (RPC) de esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los incluí en esta historia._**

**_Se aceptan de felicitación, opiniones y críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas._**

**--o--**

"_El tiempo nunca se puede detener, lleva su ritmo y no puede ser cambiado…lleva una trayectoria recta sin escalas, no se puede adelantar ni atrasar, es algo que es intocable…y siempre, siempre seguirá su curso al igual que los años, lo siglos y los meses"_

**Capitulo 2: Propósitos**

Un nuevo día acababa de empezar, nuevas oportunidades comenzaban a desarrollarse, era de madrugada no pasarían de las cinco de la mañana y el rocío acariciaba suavemente a la flora de el lugar, al parecer había llovido toda la noche por lo que se encontraba todo mojado y húmedo, las gotas residuo de la lluvia caían con la ligera brisa y hacían que las plantas de el mas bajo suelo se tambalearan, era un hermoso paisaje cerca de ahí había una pequeña cabaña en la cual todas las puertas se encontraban cerradas y a los pies de está había una bella chica cuyos largos cabellos negros se mojaban ligeramente con la lluvia, sus hermosas puntas se tambaleaban en el viento, sus ojos rojizos miraban a su alrededor sin un punto fijo,

-¿Hiseru?-dijo una voz algo dura y demandante, Hiseru volteo hacia atrás aunque ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, era el Uchiha estaba recargado en el marco de la pared se acababa de vestir y ya portaba la espada en su mano, bueno por algo el era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Hiseru esperando una respuesta coherente por parte de el jefe de Hebi, la situación era rara ya que ayer no le había avisado a ningún Hebi así que no se trataba de una misión, miles de preguntas cruzaban la cabeza de Hiseru.

-Ya se cumplió un mes-respondió el Uchiha levantando la mirada viendo como las gotas rezagadas en el techo de la cabaña resbalaban por las maderas y caían entre las hojas, Hiseru rio en sus adentros al ver a el Uchiha diciendo aquellas palabras, vaya no sabia que le importaba tanto ese aspecto.

-¿Te preocupas por ella?-pregunto ella, tal vez fue demasiado directa y generalmente era reservada, pero ahora quería preguntarle directamente a el que era lo que lo hacia buscarla, tenia curiosidad no lo podía negar, Hiseru conocía perfectamente a la persona de la que Sasuke hablaba, después de todo fueron compañeras por un año aproximadamente.

-Para nada…solo la veo como la parte indispensable para lograr nuestro objetivo, no me gustaría que muriera sin habernos servido de algo -respondió el cortante y algo seco demostrando que le tenia una mínima importancia-En la noche regresare y volveremos a empezar la búsqueda, no nos queda mucho tiempo eso es la parte mas importante de todo nuestro plan el Mikage va a ser la fuente de nuestro poder-continuo el cambiando el tema con una sonrisa afilada y cierto brillo en sus negros ojos.

-¿A si que todo depende el Mikage?-cerro los ojos con calma y continuo-No creo que debamos dejar que algo tan importante depende de alguien ajeno a nosotros-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados pensando en las probabilidades de que todo fracasara

-No seas impaciente, ni desconfiada…todo llegara su tiempo igual que el poder…¿Entiendes?, este ya es nuestro ultimo paso a seguir ya casi todo acaba-dijo el afilando aun mas su sonrisa y mirando malévolamente hacia el horizonte y comenzó a caminar hacia Hiseru paso de largo de ella y siguió un camino de tierra y se comenzó a perder en el bosque, Hiseru abrió por fin los ojos dándose cuenta d todo lo que había pasado, si Sasuke tenia razón ella esperaba que todos sus objetivos se cumplieran con el tiempo, solo le quedaba esperar.

**--o--**

Apenas el sol estaba dando calor a todos los lugares de la aldea, esa era la parte mas alejada de la aldea de la lluvia era la frontera que la terminaba empezando ahí mismo la aldea de la hoja, ahí había un pequeño templo con un portal bastante grande y unas escaleras que seguían hacia un altar era un típico templo antiguo donde ya casi nadie lo visitaba y las maderas crujían a cada pisada que era proporcionada, en uno de los escalones estaba una chica sentada recargando su espalda en el muro de la escalera y cruzando los pies en el mismo escalón, estaba mirando al cielo con un aspecto soñador, era la misma chica de cabellos verdosos y ojos de el mismo color proveniente de la aldea de la lluvia, varios escalones mas arriba estaba la peli azulada recargando ambos codos en el barandal haciendo que su largo y hermoso cabello azul cayera agraciadamente sobre el suelo y barandal.

-Ya se tardaron ¿No Shiori?-comento Mizuiro tratando de entablar una conversación con Shiori lo cual desde que se conocieron parecía imposible y como todas las veces no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Shiori solo estiro una de sus manos en el barandal haciendo que su mano tocara la madera y levanto sus dedos dejando únicamente su palma recargada, y comenzó a bajarlos uno por uno, Mizuiro se resigno y se puso a observar la belleza de el cielo, unos minutos después se alcanzaba a ver las siluetas de cinco personas que caminaban en dirección ahí, sin duda serian las personas con las que ellas debían de completar la misión, conforme avanzaron Mizuiro se levanto de los escalones para dar una imagen mas presentable de la que hubiera sido posible en seguir en aquella posición, y poso su mejor sonrisa, mientras Shiori seguía mirando a el suelo en la misma posición sin darle importancia a nada, los ninjas se acercaron y pronto quedaron frente a frente con Mizuiro.

-¡Hola!, Soy Mizuiro y ella es Shiori-dijo señalando a la peli azulada. Continuo- y nosotras les guiaremos aquí-dijo sonriendo y los otros ninjas le respondieron de la misma manera, la peli rosada se dispuso a contestarle.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, el es Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Sai-dijo señalando alegremente a cada uno.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué esperamos?-dijo Naruto estirando los brazos y todos asintieron con la cabeza, Shiori miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde todos ellos se encontraban, y seguía bajando los dedos haciendo que la uña chocara con la madera, provocando un ruido molesto, el rubio miro a sus compañeros y después fijo la mirada en Mizuiro quien bajo la mirada.

-No hay remedio-dijo ella bajando la cabeza y dio un gran y largo suspiro para continuar.-bueno les enseñare el camino-comento subiendo la mirada dando una gran sonrisa y comenzando a caminar hacia su objetivo, los demás ninjas la siguieron, después de dar ciertos pasos Mizuiro se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿No vienes?-pregunto arqueando una ceja y mirando hacia atrás, después siguió caminando, como si nunca hubiera pronunciado nada

-¿Acaso no puede hablar?-pregunto curiosa frente la situación la peli rosada

-Simplemente es su forma de ser-dijo ella mientras volvía a mirar hacia atrás mirando como Shiori no se inmutaba en moverse de aquella posición

-Vaya-contesto la peli rosada, que situación mas extraña la peli azulada era seria, muy seria y callada pero no tenia para nada una mirada amistosa, vaya compañía de equipo la misión seria cansada y tediosa, caminaron por un rato mas hasta llegar una zona de apariencia descuidada, frente a ellos había una barda de alambre la cual estaba totalmente oxidada, después de la barda no se alcanzaba a ver nada mas ya que había una espesa neblina y los arboles tapaban el resto, Mizuiro paro de un momento a otro y giro la cabeza un poco para mirar a el equipo de la hoja que estaba atrás de ella y aun mas atrás la peli azulada recargada en un árbol.

-Aquí estamos, si la guarida de Akatsuki estará en algún lugar debe de ser aquí-dijo el peli plateado cambiando la mirada seriamente-es un lugar muy peligroso, tengan mucho cuidado este lugar esta plagado de escorias y asesinos, desde aquí nos separaremos en grupos de tres, para hacer mas fácil nuestra movilización sin llamar la atención, nos comunicaremos por radio, nos dividiremos las zonas y avisaremos de cualquier anomalía-continuo mirando hacia el frente, Mizuiro, Sai y Sakura irán por el bosque y los que quedamos iremos por el camino y la zona principal, después cada uno se quitara su bandana ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡Hai!-Respondieron al unisonó, Mizuiro, Sai y Sakura desaparecieron rápidamente, Naruto y Kakashi se miraron entre ellos, y la peli azulada cerro los ojos y comenzó a avanzar hacia los alrededores de la barda de metal, con calma y paso firme

-Me largo sin estorbos que me interrumpan-pronuncio ella en una voz pedante y amenazadora desapareciendo en un instante, Kakashi dio suspiro vaya que las cosas estaban complicadas y tediosas

-Vamos-dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba hacia la barda y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el camino, Naruto sonrió y siguió a su maestro, ambos caminaron por unos minutos, en medio de la niebla y el ambiente totalmente humedecido, pronto empezaron a visualizar un camino de piedra, conforme siguieron caminando empezaron a ver mas casas y construcciones y a medida que caminaban el flujo de personas se incrementaba, era una zona perdida ninguno de ellos se imagino la cantidad de personas que se encontrarían, la mayoría con su banda rasgada en signo de ser renegados, las construcciones eran sucias y de apariencia pobre y triste al igual que las personas.

**--o--**

Los pasos que resonaban en aquel bosque peligroso y temido en los extremos de la aldea de la lluvia, estaban corriendo el primer equipo que había partido, después de las instrucciones de Kakashi aun no había indicios de nada no habían encontrado nada

-Aun falta mucho terreno…debemos de moderar la velocidad si no nos cansaremos pronto-dijo Sakura alentando un poco el paso al que caminaban

-Es cierto, no nos conviene cansarnos…sobre todo si tenemos que pelear en algún momento-contesto Mizuiro imitando la acción de Sakura

-¿Acaso no lo sienten?-pregunto Sai en una voz baja y casi inaudible tratando de parecer lo mas desapercibido posible

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Mizuiro lo mas bajo que su exaltación le permitió, miro hacia los lados buscando algo, algún inicio de donde se encontraba su perseguidor.

-Nos han estado siguiendo todo el tiempo-explico Sakura bajando la mirada

-Debemos de continuar y tratar de perderlos-ordeno Sai observando la situación, pronto todos accedieron con la cabeza y aumentaron increíblemente su velocidad, comenzaron a caminar por el suelo pero pronto Sakura dio un gran salto hacia uno de los arboles, los demás imitaron su acción, ya que en los troncos resonaba fuertemente el sonido de las pisadas y después de escuchar sus tres pisadas se oía un cierto eco, era una pisada mucho menos ruidosa y tardaba mas en pisar aunque trataba de sincronizarse con ellos no lo estaba logrando, de un momento a otro no se escucho mas eco, el equipo se miro entre si y trataron de agudizar su sentido de el oído pero nada solo se escuchaban las pisadas de los tres por los arboles, sin duda no lo podrían haber perdido en ese pedazo que habían recorrido, ya que su perseguidor había demostrado su inteligencia y habilidades, así que lo mas seguro es que algo había hecho que su atención se centrara en otra situación.

-¿Debemos seguirlo?-pregunto Sakura con la mirada confundida

-Tal vez nos lleve hacia nuestro objetivo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa, típico de el

-Pero puede ser una trampa-expuso Mizuiro volteando hacia los lados discretamente

-Si es un trampa, de todos modos nos llevara a el objetivo, ¡Avisa a el equipo de Kakashi-sensei!-ordeno Sakura, tomando la delantera y rastreando el objetivo.

**--o--**

Ya había pasado mas de media hora y conforme el equipo de Kakashi y Naruto avanzaban comenzaban a ver cada vez mas flujo de gente y dejaban de ver casas pobres si no empezaban a entrar en una ciudad, minutos después estaban en una zona llena de gente vestida elegantemente y con varios ninjas de escolta, las casas no eran solo casas si no eran mansiones, todo esto mantenía asombrado a Naruto nunca se imagino algo así dentro de una de las fronteras de la aldea de la lluvia, incluso esta era una de las zonas de mas lujo en las que el se había encontrado, una de las únicas en las que el había estado, en cambio el se imaginaba una zona bastante pobre, donde se deberían de cuidar las espaldas y donde una persona normal no sobreviviría pero era todo lo contrario la gente parecía ser educada, Kakashi hacia años que no había entrado a esta zona solamente lo hizo una vez frente a una misión y había cambiado mucho, Ahora el panorama en el que se encontraban era una zona en la el camino estaba bellamente empedrada, había faroles alumbrando todo el camino brillando entre la niebla, a los lados había construcciones donde vendían armas de todo tipo y había restaurantes, al final de el camino había antorchas que aun seguían prendidas, después de unos metros había una gran muralla de piedra y ese era el final de la ciudad.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Naruto mirando hacia los lados deteniéndose mirando a las personas que iban de un lado a otro-¿Todos los que están aquí son asesinos?-dijo deteniendo la mirada en Kakashi.

-No, La mayoría son personas exiliadas de alguna villa que no tienen en donde vivir o que son perseguidos en otras villas, el resto son asesinos exiliados que fueron ninjas de nivel y necesitan sobrevivir, las personas con varios ninjas de guarda, son señores feudales que buscan asesinos para deshacerse de algún enemigo suyo-dijo Kakashi deteniéndose al igual

-No he visto nada fuera de lo normal, claro dentro de lo que cabe en este sitio, no he detectado ningún chakra fuera de lo común -dijo Naruto mirando hacia el suelo después alzo la cabeza y continuo.-Tal vez solo fue una falsa alarma-comento desanimado Naruto

-No podemos sacar conclusiones…hasta que la misión haya terminado-ordeno Kakashi mirando el radio que tenia, no se había dado cuenta pero…parecía que no había señal se habían separado demasiado una preocupación cruzo por su mente y entonces…pasó un ruido estruendoso haciendo que todas las personas que pasaran voltearan hacia donde ellos creían que provenía, algunos gritaron y otros se agacharon había sido una explosión muy grande y se había movido la tierra, pronto varios ninjas que se encontraban ahí se dirigieron a la fuente de el ruido, una movilización grande y pronto se escucharon varios estruendos mas, Kakashi agudizo lo mas que pudo su oído y trato de descifrar de donde venia aquel ruido y comenzó a correr, Naruto trato de seguirlo pero Kakashi dio una señal de que esperara ahí, y desapareció entre la multitud, Naruto miro hacia los lados, y se decidió por no quedarse ahí parado…¡Kakashi-sensei Lo debería de conocer el no se podía mantener sin hacer nada!, así que empezó a caminar hacia el bosque la dirección contraria en la que se había metido Kakashi, no sabia por que pero tenia una corazonada de que debería de ir hacia ese lado, después de todo el era Naruto.

**--o--**

En aquel edificio había algo raro, había un gran movimiento, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, gente entrando y gente saliendo, era un gran flujo considerando que no había mas de 20 miembros de aquella organización, todos estaban preparando su equipaje para los siguientes días e ir a sus nuevas misiones, dentro de una habitación, era igual de oscura que las otras con escasa ventanas y libros por todos lados, recubierto en madera añeja que crujía conforme las pisadas, era al parecer una oficina. En la ventana que estaba atrás de aquella mesa o escritorio se encontraba Pein, unos rayos de luz iluminaban escasamente su anaranjado cabello y sus ojos en espirales; aquel temido Rinnengan. Delante de el sentado en uno de los sillones de aquel recinto estaba un hombre con cabellos morados con altura media y ojos grises profundos, estaba sentado con un aspecto relajado, la capa de Akatsuki que el portaba estaba notablemente arrugada por la posición que el había tomado, pasaron unos minutos en el que ninguno de los dos tuvo movimiento, después el silencio se rompió.

-Líder-sama… ¿Por qué los ha enviado?, no quiero parecer entrometido pero…esa no era parte de el plan-pregunto el peli morado sin mirar hacia un punto fijo.

-Realmente no era necesario, lo se…Rioma-kun pero me divertirá aquel hecho-respondió Pein si darle gran importancia asomándose por una de las ventanas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-volvió a cuestionar, moviendo una de sus manos para recargarse en el sillón con más comodidad.

-Rioma-kun, algún día tu curiosidad te matara, pero tal vez entenderas mejor, les he ordenado que no pelearan nada decisivo si no que se divirtieran…Solo quiero dar una advertencia, quiero que se den cuenta lo que planeamos y todo lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer, aparte quiero que ella sepa que ya la estamos asechando-dijo Pein formando una sonrisa afilada y confiada.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir, ¿Pero si las cosas se le salen de las manos a Itachi y Kisame?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, buscando un punto en el que apoyar su mirada.

-No, pasara nada…en cuanto sean vistos por nuestros objetivos regresaran-dijo Pein tomando asiento en la silla atrás de el escritorio y cruzando sus manos en el escritorio. Después continuo-Por cierto Rioma-kun ¿Cómo va la misión que te encargue?-cuestiono Pein mirando de forma expectante a Rioma, quien cerro los ojos.

-Hace días que la sigo y no hace nada importante, no la he perdido ni un solo día, hoy se ha quedado en la aldea de el sonido no ha salido para nada, es tan patética-dijo entre risas sarcásticas Rioma, Pein lo miro arqueando una ceja. Rioma continuo-Sera fácil quitarle los poderes de la Tamasashi, no los cuida con gran esmero y tiene muchos puntos débiles-continuo mirando hacia el techo, Pein le contesto haciendo una mueca, y Rioma entendió perfectamente se levanto lentamente hizo una reverencia y se retiro abriendo la puerta saliente hacia el pasillo, inmediatamente sonó un ruido sordo, y duro, un quejido resonó entre los pasillos. La escena era bastante graciosa, una chica de cabellos morados y ojos azules hermosos con la capa de Akatsuki algo sucia corría por la guarida de Akatsuki, al parecer llevaba prisa, y justo cuando pasaba por la oficina del líder la puerta se abrió y ella se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, ella se quejaba bastante ruidosamente, y de inmediato Rioma cerro la puerta para que el líder no se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, pronto se arrodillo al lado de la joven de cabello morados y la miro con dulzura.

-¿Estas Bien?-pregunto suavemente tomando a la chica por un hombro, ella levanto la mirada para verlo y ver de quien se trataba, realmente ya reconocía las voces pero debía de saber de que manera ella tendría que pedir perdón.

-¡Lo siento!-grito fuertemente agachando la cabeza para pedir perdón, el la miro alzando una ceja.

-No importa, Mew-chan la culpa ha sido mía, pero levántate ¿No que tenias mucha prisa?-dijo con una voz suave Rioma, sobando la cabeza de Mew ligeramente, ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos recordando

¡Cierto! Rioma-san… ¡Nos vemos luego!-grito ella mientras se levantaba y volvía a correr hacia su anterior destino, Rioma rio en sus adentros ella era una chica basta ante curiosa, Rioma aun no encontraba el por que de una chica como ella, estuviera en tal lugar, el siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

**--o--**

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke-san?-pregunto una pelirroja de cabello opaco, con hermosos ojos debajo de unos lentes, y un corto short, estaba saliendo por una puerta que venia de una cabaña. Era la misma cabaña de donde había salido antes el Uchiha menor, afuera estaba la misma pelinegra sentada en el suelo en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados, Karin frunció el ceño ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

-¿Hiseru?-pregunto Karin hablando más fuerte, bajando los escalones que dirigían hacia donde estaba la pelinegra

-¿Sasuke?, salió hoy temprano, no dijo hacia donde iba-contesto ella sin cambiar su posición inicial, Karin la miro bajando los últimos escalones.

-¿No sabes a donde a ido?, a ti siempre te cuenta todo-dijo ella mirándola con recelo, Hiseru sonrió triunfante mientras abría los ojos observando a la pelirroja

-Pues siempre hay excepciones ¿no?-comento con una mirada desganada mirando hacia otros lados, Karin la volvió a mirar y camino en dirección a el bosque.

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Karin con voz arrogante siguiendo su camino

-Que molesto-susurro ella mientras suspiraba ruidosamente

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-Pregunto gritando volteando hacia atrás con mirada agresiva

-Dije que…Seria molesto que alguien te siguiera a todos lados y espiara… ¿No puedes estar ni un momento sin el?-dijo riendo discretamente la pelinegra, Karin apretó los dientes con rabia y siguió caminado hacia el bosque.

**--o--**De un momento a otro había empezado a llover, de una manera desesperada, las gotas eran como agujas pequeñas que perforaban en la piel, y el paisaje era oscuro solamente iluminado por escasos rayos de sol, era una zona aislada de la aldea de la lluvia, era un campo con escasos arboles en los primeros metros y después un tupido bosque, en medio de el campo estaba una joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre, arrodillada en una pierna y con una fina Katana de diamante extendida a la altura de su pecho, estaba mirando hacia abajo o eso se podía decir ya que su flequillo cubría su media cara en aquella posición agachada, atrás de ella estaban unos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia que no pasarían de los 10 años, en frente de ellos estaba un ninja de piel azulada con capa de la organización de las nubes rojas, estaba con su espada extendida en el aire con algunas vendas surcando el aire, el hombre tenia una sonrisa malévola en su cara mostrando sus afilados dientes; de un momento a otro los jóvenes ninjas salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de el Akatsuki, en un movimiento rápido el Akatsuki desapareció y solamente se pudo ver que entre la Samehada de el Akatsuki y la finas espadas de diamante de la joven caía la lluvia, ella había bloqueado su ataque hacia los indefensos niños, el hombre afilo aun mas su sonrisa, ella lo miro alzando su cara con una mirada frívola y seria, el sonrió aun mas en cuento la actitud de la joven.

-Samehada, parece que nos divertiremos un rato-hablo el hombre con una arrogancia superior, la pelirroja solo se limito a dar unos pasos hacia atrás tomando distancia entre su oponte y después alzo ligeramente la ceja, pronto volvieron a desaparecer los dos en un instante y se oyó un sonido agudo de dos espadas chocando en medio de la lluvia, después la pelirroja dio un salto lo mas alto que pudo y empujo el peso de su espada hacia sus pies deteniendo a el Akatsuki que había saltado al mismo tiempo que ella y le atacaba por abajo, de nuevo el ruido ensordecedor tuvo lugar, ambos mantenían firmemente las espadas mientras se encontraban en el aire, pero la gravedad estaba en contra de la pelirroja así que ella no dejo de sostener la espalda y la tomo con ambas manos y salto sobre su misma espada para darse mas impulso para saltar hacia el suelo. Algo había salido mal un grito agudo retumbo en medio de la lluvia y un chorro de sangre salpico; en el momento en que ella había saltado hacia el suelo la Samehada había cortado la pierna izquierda dejándole un doloroso corte que llegaba hasta su pantorrilla, de nuevo Kisame salto hacia atrás dejando de nuevo espacio entre ambos, la pelirroja estaba en el suelo con todo su alrededor teñido de sangre, pasaron unos segundos después ella levanto la cara y en cuestión de segundos ella salto hacia arriba, evitando las grandes oleadas de agua que se venían estaba todo inundado y no era específicamente por la lluvia si no por una técnica de el Akatsuki, después ella volvió a redirigir su salto hacia uno de los lados inundados y empezó a correr por el agua juntando chakra en sus pies, después de nuevo en segundos dejo de juntar chakra en sus pies y a consecuencia cayo en el agua, en menos de un segundo después el Akatsuki lanzo su Samehada en contra de la antes posición de la pelirroja unos momentos el agua se calmo y Kisame seguía con su espada extendida, pero no había señales de la pelirroja.

-Debes de ser muy tonta si planeas esconderte en el agua-dijo entre risas el Akatsuki juntando agresivamente sus manos y abriendo una abertura en entre el agua bajando el nivel del agua frenéticamente, en momentos varias lanzas enormes de hielo atacaron a el Akatsuki, las esquivo con poca dificultad.

El Akatsuki rio sonoramente-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo atacando el punto de donde venían aquellas armas de hielo, cuando lanzo su Samehada hacia ese sitio tuvo que hacer una difícil maniobra para voltearse completamente soltando a Samehada para detener ambas espadas de la pelirroja que venían desde arriba de el, la detuvo con una técnica de agua lanzando dragones de agua en su contra, una barrea de hielo hizo que los dragones de agua se dispersaran, el sonrió victorioso cuando volvió a escuchar un grito agudo y lastimoso y una grande explosión, de nuevo la había puesto la misma trampa que ella, había hecho los dragones para distracción y que ella no se diera cuenta de por detrás una gran masa de agua se aproximara, Kisame había concentrado demasiado para hacer pasar esa masa de agua imposible de percibir, de nuevo la pelirroja había sido lanzada violentamente hacia el suelo provocando una gran explosión, después Kisame volvió a tomar su espada, en momentos ya estaba parado sobre el agua que se formo después de la explosión esperando que la pelirroja saliera para emboscarla, pero pasaron los minutos y no salió, después el coloco ambas manos en el agua formando unas figuras que se empezaron a formar dentro de el agua.

-¿Eso es todo?, te lo repito-dijo una voz femenina y amenazadora que provenía atrás de el Akatsuki, Kisame volteo hacia atrás mirando a la joven con sus ojos azules tambaleándose ocultando su miedo, fuera de eso tenia un aspecto totalmente confiado, los pies firmes bajo el agua y su cabello rojo ondeándose en el aire, estaba toda su ropa mojada pero aun así ella no temblaba, Kisame reconoció el valor de la joven y la determinación para no demostrar su miedo, pero sus ojos eran la puerta hacia su alma y ella estaba temblando de el miedo por dentro; el sonrió por ese hecho y levanto la mirada totalmente, ella lo miro mientras extendía su mano con la espada en su mano, y en la otra ya no tenia otra espada. El Akatsuki tomo con ambas manos su Samehada preparándose para el ataque que ella estaba por formular.

-Vamos a ver que tienes-dijo el con una mirada confiada y agresiva, ella no respondió y aspiro una gran cantidad de aire para luego exhalar, pronto el agua que estaba bajo los pies de ellos comenzó a tronar y en momentos se convirtió en hielo, y la lluvia se convirtió en nieve, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pasaron unos momentos cuando la pelirroja abrió sus ojos de golpe mostrando que ya no había temblor en su pupila, y segundos después estiro aun mas la mano y aventó la espada hacia el cielo, mientras con ambos manos escribía algún kanjis en el aire y justo cuando la espada caía hacia la altura de sus manos la tomo con ambas manos haciendo que un rayo de luz morada se posara en sus manos, Kisame observaba el espectáculo bastante confiado, estaba seguro que la manera de hacerlo era ciertamente impresionante y elaborado, pero la fuerza de el ataque dejaría mucho que desear, y en segundos ella giro la espada en el aire.

-¡Siete lamentos de un lobo!-grito ella mientras se acercaba hacia el a una velocidad que no podría ser captada por un ojo normal, Kisame abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos mientras trataba de descifrar hacia donde corría ella, segundos después vio su ojos azules justamente en frente de los suyos, trato de mover su espada hacia la joven, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás para volver a atacar, el sonido de una espada entrando en la piel finamente resonó, después el sonido de metales chocando con fuerza, después varias lanzas de hielo surcaron el aire, y otro estruendoso sonido el hielo se estaba quebrando, la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio de manera en que el hielo se transformaba en agua y movía toda su masa hacia ella, ella se sumergió en el agua y salió por detrás de el Akatsuki volviendo a lanzar su ataque, Kisame movió una de sus manos tratando de interceptar su ataque y lo logro, estaba la Samehada chocando con esa fina espada de diamante. De nuevo el sonido de algo quebrándose pero esta vez ya no quedaba mas hielo por quebrarse, en la transparente espada de la joven comenzaban a haber grietas consecuencia de el rasgo de la Samehada, un hilo de sangre cruzo la blanca piel de la pelirroja mientras se mordía el labio, momentos después dos piezas de la espada se hundieron en el agua, el sonido de la piel siendo desgarrada como una tela esta vez no hubo grito de la joven pero la sangre salía de sus labios como cascadas, su brazo derecho totalmente desgarrando y la ropa rasgada llena de sangre igual que su pierna, Kisame volvió a reír sonoramente era como lo había predicho su ataque era débil, la nieve seguía calleándose y perdiéndose en el agua en medio de una batalla de miradas entre oponentes que duro segundos antes de que ambos desaparecieran y volvieran a aparecer en el aire ahora la pelirroja estaba utilizando una espada de hielo para defenderse de los feroces ataques de la Samehada.

-Acabemos de una vez…Tamasashi-amenazo Kisame afilando su sonrisa separando su Samehada de la espada de hielo de la pelirroja, ella volvió a morderse el labio y la pálida piel de su cuello y barbilla se teñía de rojo, Kisame se dejo caer hacia el agua para volver a tener impulso para volver a saltar, de un momento a otro apareció arriba de la pelirroja, en el momento en que ella trato de bloquear el ataque con su espada de hielo se quebró completamente cayendo en mil pedazos, de nuevo un chorro de sangre salpico sobre el agua que se movía inquieta a los pies de ambos, la pelirroja había detenido el ataque de el Akatsuki con sus propias manos, viéndolas llenas de sangre y con las miles de puntas de la Samehada enterrada en ellas, Kisame movió con violencia su espada haciendo que se enterrara aun mas y de nuevo volvió a moverla provocando que ella se soltara de la espada y comenzara a caer hacia la cruda agua que se movía.

**--o--**

Estaba todo el campo mojado, las altas hiervas de la zona no dejaban ver nada y la neblina era bastante espesa, y para empeorar las cosas no paraba de llover ya había perdido el rastro desde hace mas de media hora y aun así no se rendiría de eso estaba ella segura; vestía como siempre aquel kimono negro que resaltaba su purpura cabello y sus ojos de el mismo color, ahora su cabello y su ropa estaban empapadas, pero ella no pararía en ese momento, por fin había encontrado algo que le dijera donde estaba el Uchiha menor, llevaba ya 3 años buscándolo para cumplir su venganza y lo único que había encontrado de el había sido a su cómplice aquella engreída pelirroja pero de ella ya se había encargado solo le faltaba el golpe final, la muerte de el verdadero causante de el sufrimiento de su hija y hace días había encontrado algunas pistas en el centro de la aldea de la lluvia que le indicaban que el estaba por ahí, después esta mañana había logrado seguir a uno de los Hebis, vaya que no tenían un gran sentido puesto que ella le había seguido sin demasiado esfuerzo, y ahora se encontraba ahí en medio de quien sabe donde, siguiendo un rastro que hace tiempo ella ya había perdido, no podía evitarlo ella estaba frustrada por todos estos hechos, pero como ya lo había dicho no dejaría que nada hiciera que su venganza no se cumpliría, pronto ella tropezó y cayo a el agua.

-¡No puede ser!-grito ella conforme sentía que sus rodillas temblaban y caía indefensa ante el suelo, algunos pájaros volaron con el estruendo, ahora si ella ya había podido encontrar de nuevo el rastro de el Uchiha menor de seguro que con el ruido que ella había provocado, él ya la había localizado así que lo mejor seria resguardarse hasta que la lluvia pase y continuar después su búsqueda. Aunque ella no quisiera una gran oportunidad había perdido, puesto que desde el momento en que ella perdió el elemento sorpresa perdió toda la batalla. ¡Que injusta era la vida con ella!, realmente nunca se mereció todo lo que le había pasado, y ahora esto, ¿Acaso no se ha divertido suficiente con ella aquel, el todopoderoso?,-se hecho a reír con estruendo-¿Ella pensando en el de arriba?, ¡Por todo el sake de el mundo! Si eso le pasaba era por lo que ella había hecho no por otra cosa!-volvió a reír y sonreía macabramente-¿Ahora ella decía que era la culpable de su sufrimiento?-se levanto de el suelo y grito de nuevo, grito con rabia, ¡con desesperación!-¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, Deja de burlarte de mi, que te escucho, ¡Te mate!, ¡Tú estas muerto!-comenzó a girar en círculos gritando hacia un punto no fijo de repente un rayo que caía no muy lejos hizo que callera a el suelo, de nuevo, a el lodo, a la suciedad, Se quedo en silencio por un tiempo no queriendo hablar, no queriendo decir nada, no queriendo equivocarse…de nuevo.

-Yumi-pronuncio ella misma su nombre, no sabia exactamente por que pero ella pero quería escuchar su nombre, ¿Con cariño tal vez? Quería recordar que alguien dijera su nombre pero ahora todas sus memorias se veían ya tan lejanas, ella era la única que desde hace tiempo pronunciaba su nombre, puesto que su hija le llamaba madre o posiblemente mamá-Yumi-lo pronuncio una vez mas tirada en el crudo suelo sintiendo el frío en sus huesos y la soledad en su alma.

**--o--**

De nuevo en aquel oscuro y desolado bosque, la lluvia caía sin parar, un escenario más que conocido, durante todas estas horas había un movimiento increíble por toda la aldea, hordas de ninjas caminaban de aquí para allá. Ahora esté era su turno, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, definitivamente esto seria fácil, los niños que le seguían no se habían dado cuenta que desde hace mas de dos horas habían estado siguiendo a un clon, y ahora el era el que los seguía a ellos. Un juego de niños pensaba el, la verdad era que no le habían encargado hacer nada en ese momento, pero el quería divertirse un rato, unos pasos le hicieron abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Alguien le estaba siguiendo a el?, No podrían ser los niños estos a menos que…

En un movimiento demasiado rápido saco su grande espada que brillaba con inmensidad se giro por detrás lanzándose a si mismo hacia atrás, dio una mirada rápida pero miro una figura borrosa detrás de el, lanzo su espada en contra de esta figura, y está saco algo de su capa, él suavizo su ataque al ver que se trataba de alguien de su misma organización pero no ceso el ataque, la figura se agacho en el suelo para que él pasara encima de está sin hacerle daño, después cuando el ya se encontraba atrás de está, lanzo una fina cadena a su espada deteniéndola por completo, se miraron por un tiempo, ahora ya no era una figura borrosa, era una joven de ojos azules y largo cabello morado con la capa de Akatsuki, ella retiro su cadena y la guardo en su bolsillo, él la miro con una cara de disgusto y ella sonrió cálidamente.

-Heike-san-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia hacia él, esa era su modo de pedir perdón, el alzo una ceja y ella alzo la mirada hacia el-lamento entrometerme, siempre arruino las cosas, pero el líder ha ordenado que no lastime a nadie, ni a el Kyuubi y como yo vi que usted salió sin escuchar la orden…me vi en el deber de detenerle-dijo ella sonriendo como siempre, Heike le miro con esos intimidantes ojos color sangre-¿Qué tanto le iba a detener siempre él?, Seguramente la había mandado a ella a detenerle, nunca había sido buena mintiendo, en esa organización no dejaban divertirse, pero el aun así lo lograría…-Heike sonrió asomando sus dientes y mirando con prepotencia, la peli morada lo observo confundido, nunca entendía nada, los ninjas de esa organización siempre pensando y maquilando planes e su cabeza y siempre que tenían la respuesta sonreían, ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo eso tan difícil?, Por que no simplemente hablar en voz alta, siempre tan silenciosos…

-Mew-chan-dijo el sosteniendo la misma pose mirando hacia donde aun seguían esos niños.

-¿Eh?-ella ladeo la cabeza hacia el, tratando de descifrar lo que el iba a decir, pero muy complicado como siempre, tomo una expresión infantil de reproche, y el sonrió aun mas por su actitud.

-Él dijo no lastimarlos-amenazo el, y sin mas desapareció en medio de la lluvia, ella intensifico su expresión, después de todo si él hace algo ya no seria su culpa, ella le había informado, ahora ella se regresaba a la guardia, ¡Si señor! Estaba lloviendo, hacía frio y no quería que de nuevo su compañero le recibiera con un espadazo, se dio media vuelta y camino con velocidad tratando de no mojarse.

**--o--**

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que el cuerpo de la pelirroja había sido lanzado con violencia en contra de el agua, su oponente, Kisame reía posado en el agua con su gran espada extendida como enseñando a alguien que la sangre le escurría, la sangre de ella. Él seguía riendo sonoramente burlándose de la chica, que tal vez ya reposaría muerta en el fondo de aquel mar provocado, había sido muy fácil no se tuvo que esforzarse en lo mas mínimo, si ella era la persona que el líder buscaba, seguramente se había equivocado, por que si algo ella no poseía era fuerza. Se rio aun mas fuerte recordando las palabras de el líder, después de todo eso le parecía el chiste mas gracioso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, de un momento a otro dio un estrepitoso salto hacia atrás, ¿evadiendo algo? O mas bien…

-¡Maldita sea!-grito de una vez el Akatsuki sintiendo un chorro de sangre que se deslizaba por su cuello y viendo como un pedazo de su capa volaba por el aire y en un movimiento brusco, se giro de nuevo buscándola a ella, o a eso que lo había atacado, dio varias vueltas y no encontró nada, ¡nadie podía burlarse de esa manera de el!, lo pagará…De repente dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y lo único que pudo ver fue un cabello rojo danzando en el aire, sintió otra punzada en su brazo derecho y volvió a ver un brillo de un metal, se concentro y agarro su espada buscando el punto, ella no debía de estar muerta se repetía, pero empezó a revisar sus acciones y…!ahí de nuevo!. Tuvo que moverse con emergencia esta vez, no podía recibir mas heridas, debía de dejar de pensar en sus acciones y concentrarse en su oponente, rápidamente hizo otros sellos, y una cortina de agua se alzo, el Akatsuki tiro la Samehada al agua y se sostuvo de ella en medio de la gran ola de agua… ¡De nuevo! Maldita sea un nuevo ataque lo había obligado a sumergirse en el agua, a una velocidad sobrehumana debajo de el agua formo un nuevo clon hizo que esté emergiera con Samehada y… ¡La tenia!, había ido a atacar a su clon y ahora que el estaba debajo de el agua la agarraría, logro divisar sus delicados tobillos cubiertos por unas sandalias y los tomo con violencia, después cuando se dio cuenta tomaba los tobillos de su propio clon y se desvaneció en el agua esté. Volteo hacia los lados, y pronto sintió que su espada era jalada de sus manos, había una gruesa cadena jalándola, al tratar de detener su Samehada, jalo la cadena y vio un objeto punzante acercarse a su cara conforme seguía jalando la cadena, ¡Que tonto había sido!, era un abanico de metal atado a una cadena gruesa esa era la arma, tiro mas de la Samehada, pero en segundos el abanico paso junto a su cara provocándole un corte, rápidamente soltó a Samehada pero en el momento en el que el la soltó la cadena se tenso y la jalo hacia atrás, Kisame trato de recuperar su espada alzando la mano pero lo único que pudo sentir fue un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo expulso de el agua, después la vio a ella, salía de el aire con dos abanicos atados por la misma cadena, la vio y se quedo con los ojos abiertos, estiro la mano buscando a su Samehada, pero fue muy tarde cuando observo que el abanico se acercaba hacia el, se movió hacia uno de los lados dando un salto hacia atrás pero error…ella tenia dos abanicos, sintió como unas puntas de el abanico se enterraban en el estomago y después vio que la cadena se volvía a tensar sacando el abanico de sus entrañas, ella volvió a tomar los dos abanicos, en sus manos y los enredo en estás, sus manos se llenaban de sangre, el se poso en el agua apoyándose en una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su herida, la había subestimado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, no podía agarrar su Samehada debía de haber alguna manera…¡Lo sabia!, Una manera fácil después de todo le había servido hacer su subordinado a el otro Tamasashi…Heike.

**--o--**

Sus músculos se retraían y se tensaban, apretaba sus puños con furia y se enterraba sus uñas en la palma de su mano, su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada pero no era de miedo era de rabia y odio, apretaba sus dientes con furia incontrolable haciéndolos chocar unos con otros, su ceño se fruncía remarcando su antes negra pupila que temblaba. Está se revoluciono rápidamente a un rojo encendido como la sangre mostrando sus tres aspas girar con rapidez, su negro cabello se movía con el viento al mismo compas que su corazón. Enfrente de ella un Akatsuki con la capa ondeándose haciendo que su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta saliera de su capa, sus ojos sangre mirando con un punto fijo en la joven que se posaba delante de el, no mostraba emoción alguna, definitivamente era…

-Uchiha Itachi-pronuncio apretando sus puños con una fuerza sobrehumana, el no respondió simplemente alzo una de sus manos para mover el cabello que le tapaba la cara, ella apretó los dientes.

-¡No vivirás un día mas!-grito ella mientras sacaba una espada de la empuñadura que llevaba en el pantalón la tomo con una brusquedad innecesaria y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el, se dispuso a cortar con todas sus fuerzas la tomo con ambos manos y grito fuertemente tratando de acabar con todo de una vez por todas, sus ojos giraron rápido volteándose bruscamente hacia su izquierda para volver a lanzar su espada, Itachi era muy rápido y lo único que hacia era esquivar sus golpes, lo mismo sucedió por varios minutos cada vez lanzaba su espada mas cansada pero con mas furia, debió de haber dicho algo antes de empezar a pelear pero tener a ese asesino enfrente de ella la dejo sin palabras solamente con una mente llena de odio y venganza y ahora azotaba su espada en contra de cada sombra que veía ya no tenia una visión clara no sabia que estaba pasando tal vez era de dar tantas vueltas o correr tan rápido o la misma paranoia, no definitivamente era él , él estaba haciendo algo. El tiempo siguió sin cambio alguno solo que ahora el Akatsuki sonreía con cierto placer en la cara desgastada de la joven, ella se sentía como una niña que era engañada por un adulto, ¿Pero que pasaba? Ella era la mejor en todo, había entrenado sin parar durante años, había dado lo mejor de si, había sacrificado todo lo que le quedaba para poder vengar a su familia, había tratado de todo, y ahora que lo tenia enfrente no podía hacer nada, no podía ni acercarse a el, su espada era totalmente inútil ante el, su cuerpo se tambaleaba a cada paso que ella daba, y por mas que fijaba su objetivo cuando estaba apunto de partirlo a la mitad con la espada cambiaba y se posaba atrás de el. De repente todo era oscuridad no se veía ni a si misma no oía su voz, no percibía nada, no tenia olfato, y solo cerro los ojos tratando de despertar de aquella extraña situación, pero nada pasaba después abrió los ojos de golpe pero aun sin ver nada sabia lo que estaba pasando había caído en el Jutsu de Itachi como un insecto que va hacia la luz y ahora el se ira en lo que ella despierta de aquella ilusión. ¡No permitiría que eso pasara!, se movía con violencia, pero no sentía nada en esa dimensión no había sentidos ningún sentido se volvería demente, no podría permanecer tanto tiempo en ese estado, por mas que ella se moviera no lograría nada, respiro hondo para tratar de calmarse y despertar de aquella pesadilla, minutos después escucho una voz

-No tengo tiempo, Sagari-chan-dijo la voz, ella sabia perfectamente el Uchiha había hablado y como siempre ella no podía decir nada, no tenia la fuerza ni el valor suficiente para decir algo, estaba de nuevo inmóvil en el suelo, tirada por el dolor. Él había tenido compasión de ella, no la había metido en ninguna grave ilusión, ella sabia que su efecto se pasaría en unas siete horas y no habría complicaciones. ¡Compasión!, ella había dicho ¡Compasión!, grito en desesperación, nadie debía de tenerle compasión a alguien como ella, ¡Ella era una asesina! De las mejores se atrevía a decir, ¡Había dado lo mejor de si!, aunque ella no lo escuchara a si misma seguía gritando, gritos que nunca se callaban en su interior, las lagrimas brotaban-¡Itachi! Gritaba una vez tras otra, no podía soportarlo, el hecho le enfermaba, su corazón seguía acelerado, temblaba de rabia y impotencia, las cosas sucedían y ella no podía hacer nada, se preguntaba por que la dejaban vivir tantas cosas que ella no podía controlar, comenzó a vomitar aquel liquido amarillo, vomitaba y seguía sin sentir nada, ella cerro los ojos como ultimo recurso esperando despertar, de nuevo las pesadillas la atormentaban.

**--o--**

En una de las zonas mas áridas, sin lluvia, sin vegetación, solo con un sol ardiente, y arena que seca los labios, la gente caminaba con ropa que cubría sus ojos, había una extraña corriente de aire que levantaba toda la arena de los alrededores, dentro de una oficina vacía con un escritorio en el centro, sentado en la silla que estaba atrás de ese escritorio estaba un pelirrojo oscuro de ojos verdes esmeralda, miraba hacia la ventana con preocupación como esperando algún hecho, junto a el estaba recargado en una pared un hombre con ropas negras de apariencia de un exentico marionetista, estaba con la mirada fija hacia el suelo, observando aquel duro y áspero suelo… enfrente de ambos en un sillón con apariencia triste y desolada una joven chica rubia de ojos azules y un gran abanico a su lado, los tres permanecieron en silencio por algunos momentos, sin saber que decirse, era notable ninguno estaba en condiciones de empezar la platica, algo estaba pasando y era muy grave.

-Ahora hemos perdido nuestras fuerzas, y agotado nuestros recursos –pronuncio seriamente Gaara mientras cruzaba sus manos con incertidumbre

-Pero no hemos perdido la batalla-dijo la joven rubia mirando hacia arriba buscando un indicio de esperanza

-El ultimo ataque fue hace ya 2 semanas y aun no nos hemos recuperado del todo-expuso el marionetista mirando hacia su hermano menor

-Lo sé-dijo Gaara tratando de mostrarse lo mas confiado posible pero no había mucho de que confiar

-No podemos pedir ayuda a ninguna otra villa, ya que ellos están ocupados con sus propios problemas-indico de nuevo el pelirrojo

-tal vez no vuelva a ver un ataque-sugirió Temari con una media sonrisa tratando de alentar a los demás

-Es muy poco probable…-negó Kankuro mirando a Temari de una manera acusadora, la platica iba a seguir de ese mismo modo vacio cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, abrió sin tener un previo aviso, los tres hermanos miraron en dirección de la puerta. Está se abrió lentamente provocando la incertidumbre de todos, la puerta se abrió y entro uno de los ninjas que vigilaban la entrada, tenia aspecto serio, Gaara alzo una ceja esperando que este dijera lo que tuviera que decir, el joven ninja trago un poco de saliva y empezó a abrir la boca.

-¡Lamento molestarlo en este momento Kazekage-sama!-grito el joven ninja haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el pelirrojo, el solo levanto la mano y el joven continuo.-Me han mandado a reportar que ha llegado un extraño, los ninjas de la entrada de la villa lo han dejado pasar, y exige hablar con usted, no tenemos pista de que aldea viene, así que me han pedido que venga a comentarle a usted este asunto-volvió a decir mirando a el suelo y hablando ruidosamente, Temari se levanto de el sillón y miro por una de las ventanas, Gaara hizo un gesto para que el ninja lo dejara pasar, y Kankuro se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor, el joven ninja se retiro y abrió la puerta, pronto los pasos se escucharon en todo el recinto y entró, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra, que tapaba todo su rostro, dejando algunos mechones de su cabello salir por los lados, tenia el cabello plateado y debajo de las sombras unos ojos azules pálidos, caminaba con seguridad y arrogancia, miro hacia los lados observando a las personas que se encontraban en este recinto, y a su vez hubo un intercambio de miradas.

-Kazekage-dijo sacando una de sus manos de sus bolsillos para quitarse la capucha, volvieron las miradas, de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-pregunto agresivamente Kankuro, haciendo que el peli plateado sonriera arrogantemente, ante la pregunta.

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta-respondió el mirando hacia Temari, observando sus azules ojos, ella lo miro correspondiéndole la mirada desafiante y agresiva de su hermano, el silencio se volvió a posar en la sala, nadie hablaba cada quien realizaba sus conclusiones en su mente.

-La pregunta correcta, es…que quieren que yo venga a buscar aquí, que es lo que me pueden dar-dijo el afilando su mirada, haciéndola mas profunda y amenazadora, la confianza que el expiraba era inmensa, Gaara lo miro con seriedad sin denotar preocupación alguna se levanto de el asiento y camino hacia el extraño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el de la misma manera agresiva y cortante, pero a la vez sin darle importancia.

-Vaya…tu aldea se encuentra en peligro en estos momentos y en lo único que puedes pensar es en mi nombre, me siento honrado por el hecho-volvió a comentar el hombre dando unos pasos mas hacia el Kazekage

-Así que tu sabes mas que nosotros, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Temari caminando hacia el peli plateado, rodeándolo en una esquina, después ella se acerco mas a el, y el desvió su atención hacia ella, confrontándola de frente.

-Te diré lo que quieres oír, si tu me das lo que quiero recibir, ¿Qué les parece, un trato justo no?-opción el hombre haciendo una sonrisa arrogante, sin que Temari se diera cuenta la tenia acorralada en una de las esquinas de el recinto, sus hermanos la miraron, pero ella no mostro preocupación alguna.

**-¡¿Maldita sea que es lo que sabes?!-grito la rubia de nuevo con desesperación, este hombre le colmaba la paciencia, ¿ella que iba a saber que era lo que quería?, Ja ni que fuera adivina-frunció mas el ceño-¡Anda dime que sabes!-y el hombre la miro alzando una ceja.**

**-hnm-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo haciendo que Temari abriera los ojos-Te diré lo que quieres, pero espero mi recompensa-exigió el, bruscamente trunco una mano en la pared, haciendo otro estruendoso ruido y dejando con la mirada asombrada a Temari, Kankuro lo miraba con rabia y el le sonrió-Hay varios hombres rodeándote en este momento, varios entran por el frente de atrás, mientras muchos mas esperan una señal en la entrada de tu aldea, algunos se han infiltrado en tus líneas, ¿Así que dime tú?-expuso el sin reparo, dándole la espalda a la kunoichi mirando a el Kazekage.**

**-¿Cómo sé si tu información es verídica?-dijo el mirándolo con frivolidad y amenaza, Kankuro frunció el ceño, y Temari seguía mirando, el peli plateado se hecho a reír con sarcasmo.**

**-Por que lo digo yo-dijo el deteniendo su risa, para reír mas estruendosamente, Kankuro apretó los puños y en un momento se acerco hacia el rápidamente.**

**-¡Serás!-grito el alzando un puño hacia el peli plateado, al lanzar el golpe estaba ahí…pero en un momento desapareció, pronto sintió un tacto frio en su cuello, alzo la mirada petrificada hacia ese punto y ahí estaba una pequeña pero filosa daga apuntando a su cuello y atrás estaba el hombre, cuando Kankuro alzo mas la vista logro divisar en la muñeca de el hombre un tatuaje-varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente, todo esto podría ser una trampa, no había nada seguro, ¿Qué hacia alguien así ahí?, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?, la sangre se le helo por un momento. Cuando observo a su hermano menor enfrente de el mismo con la misma daga en sus manos y volteo la vista tratando de encontrar a el otro hombre, pero no lo encontró después dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los muros y ahí estaba con ese porte arrogante-¿Cómo pudieron suceder todas esas cosas, sin que el se diera cuenta?, acaso ambos tenían una velocidad que el ya no percibía?, que era lo que pasaba, miro con confusión todo y Temari miraba con la misma mirada todo aquello, pero mas importante aun, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, ¡Eso ya se lo había preguntado mil veces pero no encontraba la respuesta!, ¡Maldita sea! Pensó una vez mas, debía de pensar, debía de ayudar a su hermano.**

**-El loto negro-dijo el Kazekage con seriedad, el hombre sonrió una vez más.**

**--o--**

_**Haber aquí ya se acaba el capitulo.**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, claro si alguien se lo lee…pero no tenia ganas ni inspiración para hacerlo lamento que algunos personajes salieran poco pero tengo que decir que muchos no han salido ni siquiera (Perdón ya saben quienes son), pero conforme pasen los capítulos aparecerán mas, perdón si tantos personajes los abruman. Pero cada uno de los personajes son mis amigos así que espero que se acostumbren a los nombres, en fin mi yo solo tengo un personaje en esta historia, pues quien quiera leer historias de mi personaje (Sayuri) pues hay en mi pagina. En a lo que iba la historia tendrá unos 20 capítulos mínimo, de 20 paginas cada uno mínimo, esto pues que dejen Reviews…por que tengo que decir que se siente mejor hacer una continuación cuando te la piden. **_


End file.
